


This all started on movie night

by scarlet_flame



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Body Swap, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Handcuffs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor John Egbert/Dave Strider, Minor Karkat/Gamzee, Nook Eating, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yes I'm putting flings in the tags and not in the relationship box, if you count being pumped full of cum stuffing.....its in here, john being shy, johncat, johnkat - Freeform, saucy stuff, so much fluff oh my gawg, unexpected show, unintentional rape, weird mishaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 35,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlet_flame/pseuds/scarlet_flame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat switches places with John's cat for a few hours.....awkward<br/>"....hey .....John.....what are you doing? What's that?"<br/>"oh.....OH....OH MY GOG .....JOHN I'M RIGHT FUCKING HERE!"<br/>-Now with more edits- :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your such a scary fat bastard, you know that?

It was just another normal day in the ruins. John was restless and Karkat was busy. Nepeta recently gave John one of her " meowbeasts" hoping to help; only making his situation worse. 

  


John pets the cat once before it turns and lashes at John's hand. The mean bastard scratching John, forcing him to pull his hand away. " And here I thought you would help!" John sighs. " I swear you're just like Karkat." The cat gives John a disapproving stare only to lose interest to lick his own paws and run off out of johns open door. " Ya you better run Karkitty!" John called after the grouchy cat. John sighs again flopping back onto his bed bored, thoughts of the troll he missed so much dancing around his head. Deciding now would be an amazing time to nap.

  


\-------------------------------------  
Your name is Karkat Vantas and you think you may have found a solution to the groups food shortage. He looks at the strange flashing machine; one arrow green the other red. Karkat shrugs before jumping at the sudden meow behind him. Turning around he eyes John's twisted cat. You can't fathom why it likes you. You just think he's annoying and has a stupid name so you turn around to inspect the strange contraption. 

  


After a few moments the other arrow turns green and a button flashes almost as if begging to be pushed. Shrugging Karkat caves into the urge to push the flashing button . They had to test it some time. 

  


A loud hiss is heard from both the troll and the cat as the room fills with light.

  


Upon waking up Karkat stumbles feeling heavy and slow. He stretches, curling his fingers and toes. " What in the ever loving fuck? Why is it so damn hard to walk?" Only instead of his voice, meows and hisses came out. Eyes widening, he looks around seeing he's on the floor. " Oh my god this, this is so fucking awesome!". " Wait. That voice, I know that voice, that's my voice dammit!" Once again he meows and hisses sharply." Shut up Karkat or should I say Karkitty?" The impostor giggles evilly, smiling as he walks over to Karkat's new fuzzy prison. Lifting the cat looking him over. " Wow John is right, I was hella fat." Karkat glares at himself " Put me back in my body right now you annoying fluffy lazy asshole". Karkat's body continues to smile, slowly shaking his head no." Fuck you. I'm staying like this and helping myself to food. No longer will I be forced to shit publicly in a little box in the corner!" As the cat ranted in Karkat's body, Karkat took the opportunity to look at the machine one last time seeing a two hour countdown putting himself at ease.... It's not permanent. " Think again ass licker! You see that ... You have two hours of this and I'll be back to normal again!" 

  


The cat hesitated to look over at the machine. " Oh ya!.... Well.... In that case ! I'm gonna fuck John in your body."  
Karkat froze still hanging in the air, tail unmoving. " What... Did you say"

  


" I said I'm gonna fuck the human that you love. I have a few of your memories and being his pet I know all of his likes and dislikes, I also get a head start knowing he likes you. This is gonna be a can of tuna."  
Karkat remained unmoving; deciding to scratch the other. He freaks out for a second, but lands on his feet unharmed. " No way in hell I'm letting him get away with this." 

  


Karkat ran as fast as his little paws could, making his way to John's room. Hopping up on John's bed, standing on top of his sleeping form. " John wake up you dumb ass!" John stirs in his sleep covering his face with his hand." John get your nook sniffing ass out of bed your cat is evil and using my body as he pleases! We have to stop this!" 

  


Karkat ends up meowing louder and louder finally bringing John around waking him from his nap. " Oh hey, Karkitty what's up? You hungry?" he yawns and stretches with the cat on his belly. 

  


Karkat is left in shock. Can John really not understand me? ..... Fuck. John picks up the cat grinning. " what's the matter? Gamzee chasing you again? Stay away from him. Nep's other cats have been going missing and I have a strange suspicion he's eating them." John shivers at the thought pulling the cat close for a hug. John pauses for a second. " you're not going to scratch me today?.." 

  


Karkat couldn't scratch John, why the hell would he want to do that? Besides, the hug was warm and calming. He knew time was counting down till he returned to normal so he decided on guarding John till then; neutering the cat once they switched back. Broken from his thought John hugs him again petting the cat softly.  
Karkat practically melted under John's touch closing his eyes purring louder not noticing John pick him up walking over to the door closing it then flicking his lock. 

  


The click brought Karkat back to reality. " Oh fuck ... It's John's movie night, isn't it? Fuck I'm gonna have to watch one of his shitty films... But then again he's usually in here for a good hour and a half or so. Ha ! Take that you stupid fucking lard eating shit for brain cat!" John suddenly giggles hearing "Karkat" swear and cuss on the other side of his door now talking to himself." Hehe sorry, Karkat but I'm looking forward to this too much to hang out."

  


John walks over to his old VCR pushing in his ghostbusters film before going back to the bed pulling out his laptop electing a questioning look from Karkat, now sitting on the pillow of Johns bed. 

  


\-------------------  
You are now Karkitty pacing back and forth in Karkat's room. " Fuck how could I not see that! I just missed the purrfect opportunity! Now John's gonna jerk himself for an hour maybe an hour and a half then sleep." The cat scowls for a moment thinking. 

  


" If I can't mess with Karkat, I might as well eat human food while I can!" The cat shrugged before walking into the main area where the kitchen was located. Karkitty creeps over to the fridge grinning at being able to open the door, grabbing the last plate of roast beef. Cold or not, this was his and he plans to eat it. Besides even if he knew how to use the magic warming box; there was no way he was going to wait.  
  
" Karkitty?"  
  
The cat instantly freezes on spot looking over at nepeta eyes wide and guilty.  
" Whats wrong Karkitty? cat got your tongue? " she giggles continuing " And here I thought something was wrong with you; grinning like a Cheshire cat."  
" UHHH ... Nothing's wrong. Mind your own fucking business." Karkitty guards the plate running back to Karkat's room almost running into John's first out of habit .  
  
" Lucky for Karkat I'm not into humans" the cat smiles unnaturally with Karkat's face before ripping into the meat fiercely. Now purring with content he opens Karkat's blinds curling up on Karkat's desk basking in the sun and falling asleep.  
\--------------------  
Karkat watches John with wide eyes from the pillow next to him. John turns up the volume as if practiced and goes into the bedside table setting his laptop on the table. John pulls out one small bottle and a towel.  
  
Karkat gets up placing two paws on john's leg propping himself up to look at John closer tilting his head." What the hell are you doing? what's that for?". The cat meows and John shoves him to the side. " Really Karkitty? Now of all times, you're clinging?"

  


Karkat backs off walking again to his pillow folding his paws under his front. It was strange laying down as a cat, but not all uncomfortable.

  


John groaned " Finally." He powered his computer searching for a few files pulling up a hidden folder labeled "k". Karkat watched the screen curiously as well as feeling guilty for spying on John. That's when John stands to strip. The pile of clothes topped with his favorite green slime t-shirt." Ahh cold." 

  


Karkat stands to meow in alarm. " John! John oh Gog I'm right here I can see everything! It's me Karkat! Fucking put your pants back on!" 

  


John smiles at the cat petting his head." Ya I get it you want attention, well it's gonna have to wait till later, ok?" 

  


Karkat curls up watching John sit down on the edge of his bed clicking on the file. The picture wasn't dirty in the least. It was just a plane picture of Karkat. Karkat didn't think his eyes could get any bigger, well... Past him's also an idiot. 

  


John closes one eye reaching down to stroke his shaft biting his lip to keep the noises down. That was when he started talking and muttering to himself." Fuck Karkat mmm I want you so badly." He pants softly unaware of the show he was giving Karkat. " It's so similar but yet ... So different.His bulge looks almost hard. I don't think he has a nook though." Karkat continues to study John with wide eyes. 

  


John moaned softly reaching back to the bedside table drawer, grabbing another object almost frantically. Karkat looked at the strange object curiously. Unknown of what it was till John covered two fingers with lube beginning to prep himself.

  


Shallow gasps and moans poured out of John's mouth as he fingered himself. Karkat cursed that he was stuck in a cat. He wanted to ravish John. He wanted to desperately cover John in kisses. He was helpless, all he could do was watch and wag his tail. He won't forget this for a long time.

  


After a few moments of bliss for John he removed his fingers with a needy whimper. Sitting up John rubbed the tip of his red toy till it was slick with lube. He smiles briefly before leaning back pushing the long object into his body; sighing lightly at the sensation of being filled. His mouth opened slightly exposing his pink tongue as he moaned Karkat's name. Pumping the toy a few times to work it deeper.

  


Just when Karkat thought it couldn't get any better John reached over to a small remote pushing " low" setting it beside him moaning loudly, always keeping the volume for the movie louder than himself.

  


Karkat eyed John in shock as he pushed the vibrator in and out of himself moaning Karkat's name. 

  


After Karkat finally got over his initial shock, he eyes the remote. " John you shouldn't ignore the fucking fixation of your fantasy... I am your god!" Stepping his paw down on the remote he pushes the " high" setting causing John to shake and moan loudly. 

  


" F-fuck off Karkitty!" And with that John slipped again into his own little world. " god I don't know if I want to fuck Karkat or be fucked mmmmm. Those sharp teeth would be perfect for biting ahh hah god that feels good!" John moves the toy faster, his cock pulsing and slapping against his sweat glistened stomach as he rocked his hips.

  


" I really wish you could hear me, John ... Fuck... Do you do this every movie night?" Karkat groans in frustration, making a tiny quick purr/meow. 

  


John continues sucking the fingers of his left hand trying to keep himself quiet." Mmmm Karkat I'm so close, I want you to cum inside of me mmmm yes fuck I want to feel your claws down my back." John's body tensed and arched under the watch of Karkat's eyes as he came. 

  


The orgasm flooded John and hit him in waves as he came into his hand, covering his lap with dribbles of white. When he moved his hand from his mouth is unknown. He shivers as the vibrator continues to stimulate his overstimulated body. Reaching over he pushes the off button and sprawls, pulling out the vibrator. " That was fucking amazing." He gasps. You look over at the tv to see the end credits for the movie scrolling by. Were you really watching him for that long? You purr walking over to John curling up beside his chest as he pants watching you." Your a weird cat, you know that?

  


John reaches over wiping his hands and his lap off with a towel-throwing it to the other side of the room making it land in his hamper. Getting up and putting on his boxers John turns off the now finished movie. "Karkitty I'm surprised that you aren't hiding under the bed." 

  


" That's because I'm Karkat gog dammit!" Karkat hisses staring up at John. 

  


" Oh so you are in a crabby mood." John flops down beside the cat rolling over the bed onto his back. " Hey, Karkitty? I know you can't understand me but... Do you think Karkat hates me?" Karkat continues to purr listening to John. " I mean ..." John sighs " He doesn't try to flirt with me anymore ... Not even hate-flirt! Sure he hangs out with me a lot but he probably still thinks of me as a friend." John looks down sadly at the cat. " You dumb fucker, I pity you so much I think my pumper's gonna stop. I am so fucking red for you that I'm protecting you from getting raped by your pervy cat!" ....." Ya, your right Karkitty" Karkat's ears perk up in hope. " Even if he found out I like him I'd just scare him off with how much I love sex. Well, I haven't ... You know, with anyone. I'm sure it would feel amazing though!" Karkat curses at himself feeling his tail swish back and forth. " You know how freaky I can get." John giggles grabbing the cat's front paws pushing the pads with his fingers grinning. Suddenly the cat goes limp in John's hands and John looks down concerned. " Oh God don't tell me you're having another fat attack! Karkitty?" A soft snore is heard from the cat and John relaxes. " You're such a scary fat bastard you know that!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there short chapters but i write these on the bus XD  
> my bus rides are long and boring so i tend to think about john kat, and since i read most of the other fan fics over 2 months  
> of obsessive reading, i decided to write my own story with as much kinks as i can muster. it will be all johnkat. it will be messy. and it will be adorable and perhaps violent. ;) but hey, who doesn't love a little love bites now and again?


	2. Cautious

  


Karkat fall off the desk. Suddenly laying on his back; startled from the sudden change. Karkat jerks up rolling over and onto the floor with a loud thud. " UHHH why the fuck was I up there, and why are my fucking blinds open!?" Scowling Karkat gets up stumbling; being a little dizzy. He grumbles shutting his blinds with a huff. He was one of the unlucky trolls getting a room with a window. Who in their right minds would ever want a window? Well other than Kanaya. 

  


But he was a leader and being a leader meant keeping everyone fucking happy.

  


Speaking of happy, he was back. He expected a lot more damage but lucky for him all that he found wrong was the awkward position and roast beef on his breath. " So...The fat ass gave up, ate then fell asleep." 

  


Karkat mentally kicked himself making sure to never mess with that machine again. It isn't long after this that he remembers what happened. What John did, what John said! His face flushed a bright candy red remembering the face John made. Eyes half open, eyes glazed over, fingers in his mouth moaning his name, HIS NAME!

  


Before Karkat had time to process another thought, his bulge had unsheathed itself and squirmed against his boxers leaving a red mess in its wake. " F-fuck! I am not ruining another pair or boxers."

  


Grabbing a spare change of boxers he strips his clothes entering his personal bathroom. The one good thing about his room. ( rooms without windows were storage rooms converted into bedrooms, this means they didn't have private bathrooms.)

  


Filling the sink with cold water he throws his newly stained boxers in; letting them soak. He doubts he can save them." tsk John you owe me a new pair of boxers." Karkat grins to himself; catching the smile in the mirror he scowls once again. He didn't deserve to smile after spying on John. 

  


Karkat swears under his breath starting the shower. " Fuck what's wrong with me... I could have run under his bed or hid in his closet to give him privacy... Apparently, the gog damn meowbeast has better class than me." Karkat facepalms before hopping into the shower.

  


He knew better than anyone that he needed this. He swallows nervously reaching down. He let his mind drift as he's pelted with warm water. He tenses feeling his needy bulge wrap around his fingers, the grip stronger than expected. His bulge curls around his hand and up his arm slightly rubbing itself roughly along Karkat's tough troll skin electing a deep throaty moan from the young troll. 

  


" John really likes me." Karkat pants " He wants to fuck me, that lying bastard! No homo my well-toned ass!" Karkat thrusts his hips forward making himself groan and his bulge tightens around his hand. Karkat whimpers stretching his free arm out, leaning towards the wall to help himself stay standing. 

  


" look what you're doing to me. You ignorant piece of shit. Gog sometimes I hate you so much." Karkat thrusts his hips forward imagining being over John, his bulge dominating the other boy. This brings a loud pleasured growl from the troll.

  


" I'm gonna use you as a fucking scratching post, Egbert! I'm gonna bite you over and over leaving marks claiming you as mine! I'm gonna..." 

  


Suddenly Karkat jumps. The sound of a hollow knock on his bedroom door breaks through the sound of the shower making Karkat pull his hand away. Groaning he grabs a towel only after most of the red washes off. " I'm gonna cull whoever the fuck just killed my mood."

  


With his bulge retracted hidden away in its sheath he stomps his way to the door only in his towel.

  


The door swings open splintering the wood further than it already was when it slams into the wall.  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" 

  


Karkat looks up stopping dead in his tracks when he see's John. " Hey, Karkat! Bad time?" John looks Karkat up and down. " sorry if I interrupted your shower I was just thinking that we could hang ou-" -Slam- Karkat panicked slamming the door in John's face. Karkat leans against the door holding a hand to his pumper in alarm. 

  


\---------------------  
"What did I do wrong? Karkat open the door! Please?" After getting no response John gives up deciding to wait to keep his eyes glued to the floor. 

  


" I probably interrupted his shower. I'll just wait for him to get dressed!" John hummed and tapped his feet nervously. The thought of Karkat in a towel still fresh in his mind. Karkat was surprisingly lean with just enough build to make him intimidating. Everything was in the right place, not too much muscle and not too little. John catches himself blushing shaking the thought away. No way Karkat was catching him with a boner. What kind of friend gets a boner for a friend...

  


\------------ 

  


You are now Karkat. Karkat freak out about John.

  


" Oh my gog he was right out my fucking door!" You take a deep breath. Your lungs feel like they're on fire, your heads fuzzy." Did he hear me? Oh, gog I hope he didn't! "

  


Your back feels cold against the wall. " This is too fucking much." You gasp remembering the boxers in the sink running over grabbing yourself a change of clothes. Shutting the door to your washroom in a haste. You were not in the mood for explaining yourself, that's for sure.

  


After getting changed you frantically open the door bolting toward John's room to apologize.

  


You run to John's room only to fail. You are nowhere near John's room. You're stopped by a sudden mix of pain and warmth. John's teeth collide with yours. You bite his lip and he bites yours. All by accident of course. It takes you a second for your vision to return. 

  


Blue eyes. You are looking into blue eyes... BLUE EYES!? You jump back lip bleeding, candy red trails down your chin." I'm so fucking sorry John! I didn't see you I swear!"


	3. Is there anything you recommend?

" You bit me." John's face is pink inspecting his lip prodding at it with two fingers. John's lip is worse than Karkat's by far being punctured by Karkat's shark-like teeth. 

  


Karkat licks his own lips able to tell his tangy blood from John's metallic blood. He blushes at the thought. It's not every day you get a mouthful of John. 

  


John breaks the silence with a laugh. " You're a horrible kisser Karkat." He continues to laugh while the troll growls. " Fuck you John it's your fault for standing in front of my door!" 

  


" hehe So you agree that you're a bad kisser?" He smiles flashing his goofy grin and buck teeth. " No fuck you shit John, that was not a kiss! That was a wreck, two ships crashing destine to sink in the black waters of never again and ow fucking painful! Your buck teeth even managed to cut into my lip! How the hell do you even manage that?!" 

  


" It's simple Karkat, you just have delicate girly lips." John smirks in an odd way catching Karkat off guard. The smile was between flirty, innocent, and intimidating all at the same time. It really pissed Karkat off to no end.

  


" If anyone, you have girl's lips! You're squishy and pink everywhere else too!"

  


" Why thank you !" John smiles, sticking out his tongue.

  


" That wasn't a compliment John." John grinned getting a rise out of Karkat. This time Karkat knew just what John was playing at. Somehow knowing that made Karkat nervous.

  


" So you gonna invite me inside or do you just want to talk in the hall today?"John chuckles to himself making Karkat grumble opening the door.

  


" Ok karkat for once I came to tell you something ... Something important !" Karkat raises an eyebrow. " Well, are you going to ramble or fucking say something?"

  


John hesitates looking down then up again at Karkat. " Uhh never mind it can wait.....So ..... Do you know why all the trolls are avoiding the humans? Well other than you." 

  


Karkat thought for a second ." All the trolls? Or just assholes in general? Does this include Dave? It could just be you scaring them off."

  


John sighs rolling his eyes smiling." Very funny Karkat, but no, Dave's fine."  
Karkat had a bad feeling deep in his gut. " Just a second nook whiff let me check something." 

  


Before John knows it, there's rom-com cases flying this way and that as Karkat digs through one of his piles. " Fucking finally." Karkat pulls out an old calendar looking it over flipping it lazily. 

  


John stares at Karkat patiently waiting. " If I tell you will you promise to fuck off?"

  


" Well that's a little mean Karkat! We're pals, can't you just tell me? Oh, and you got a little .." John gestures to Karkat's chin. 

  


Karkat reaches up wiping off the small amount of blood with his sleeve smearing it." Is it gone now?" John giggles softly licking his thumb before slowly running it along the bottom of Karkat's jaw. John may have lingered longer than he should have but Karkat was too busy to think about that. All of his current focus was on the problem at hand.

  


"John you'll need to leave me alone for a few weeks" John stopped, his hand still on Karkat's chin "Why?" He replied sadly.

  


" Because I don't want to attack you like some hormone crazed idiot. I find my body doesn't change at the same time, at least it didn't the last sweep. But in a few days, I'll be locking my door. We can thank my mutant blood for the delay." Karkat sighs softly blushing lightly.

  


John lowers his hand." Ok ... Karkat I still don't get it. Why would you attack me? We're buddies!"

  


" You ignorant ....John I don't want to start any kind of quadrant because my bodies telling me to fill a pail. If I'm going to fill a quadrant I want it to be slow and fucking romantic! Not oh hey you look good enough, wanna fuck?"

  


" Oh so uhh you're going to be in heat? Like an animal? When Bec was in heat Jade gave him a toy to ... Uhh, you know. Do you need something like that?"

  


Karkat's face flushed a dark candy red. How could a guy so innocent be so dirty... Wait no, not innocent. You were seen and heard way too much to call him innocent. 

  


There's a long pause before Karkat finally speaks. " What do you recommend ?"


	4. ...Notice me

John flushes a dark red eyeing Karkat." You actually want to hear my suggestion?" His voice raises an octave higher making him squeak the last word out. His cheeks and ears felt like they were on fire. They might have well been on fire with all the attention John felt he was getting. He nibbles his lip looking away.

  


" Of course I do dumb ass!" Karkat averts John's eyes looking to the side." It's going to be painful and annoying. If you just happen to pull a good idea out your waste shoot I'm all ears, John. I'm going to be alone without any of my quadrants filled and as pathetic as that already sounds. I'm openly admitting to actually want your help in this manner. So, by all means, Egbert, lay it on me!"

  


" T-Toys." John manages to studder.

  


"What?" Having no idea what the word referred to, Karkat looked up to John puzzled. 

  


" You haven't heard of s-sex toys before?" John speaks really quiet now, a normal human wouldn't be able to hear him. But being a troll Karkat heard him loud and clear. Being that trolls are better than humans in every way! 

  


" Of course I haven't John !" His memory flashing back to the thought of John pleasuring himself. " We trolls don't usually fill a pail with ourselves." 

  


" Oh" John shifts his feet quietly. " Humans do it when they feel stressed or sexually frustrated....it's natural." 

  


" I could get Rose to make you some toys then come over tomorrow with them." He chuckles softly. " Maybe she could make them red like your blood color!" He smiles genuinely to Karkat.

  


\------------------

  


Be Karkat. You are Karkat and you can't believe what you are hearing. Your mind keeps flashing back to John sprawled out on his bed. There's no way he's asking Rose when you know he already has the codes. The sneaky shit.

  


You bite your lip sucking the bleeding wound softly and nervously. " As long as you show me how they work, I will not have the Rose human laugh at me further then she already has or will from knowing this !"

  


You mentally curse at yourself even implying such things to John. You make yourself sick watching John's reaction worried about what he might say. 

  


You prey John isn't thrown off by the suggestion that you make. You watch as John stutters a quick and quiet " Sure". 

  


" So .... Why are you here this time John ." You attempt to change the subject. John smiles and mentions something about ghostbusters before walking over to your couch.

  


You huff watching John sit down on your couch. You breathe in quietly so that John doesn't notice. He smells of freshly cut grass and fall leaves. You can tell because his scent is constantly mixing with your cherry like one. You smirk to yourself knowing that he's marked with your scent. He practically bathes in it every time he comes over, making John smell ever so slightly like yourself. That'll teach Vriska! Your grin spreads to the corners of your mouth before receding into a painful scowl. Quick to make sure John didn't notice.

  


" So what movie do you want to watch?"

  


\------------- 

  


Be John. " I was thinking about one of your movies for a change. Since you're going to kick me out anyway." 

  


"How about that hate date one you like so much?" Your grin widens seeing Karkat's shocked face. " What? I pay attention sometimes." You feel yourself chuckle seeing Karkat grumble and shuffle to find the movie.

  


Sure he acts like he's grumpy and annoyed, but you know he's impressed. And by god you're going to leave an impression tonight.

  


Last time the trolls got like this Dave made his move on Terezi and they are still happily making on each other's faces. So it wouldn't hurt to try. Besides you've been waiting for so long to tell Karkat that you are a homosexual .. Well the correct term would be bisexual since you do like girls but, something about Karkat just pulls at your heart strings. Being all romantic isn't your thing but it just feels so good being with him!

  


His smile, those beautiful eyes of his. You just love the way the red sprinkles the black of Karkat's yellow eyes. It's like looking at bright red stars in a black sky. You close your eyes as Karkat fiddles with his troll version of a DVD player. You imagine what Karkat's eyes would look like if they were bright red. You sigh out loud leaning back on the couch. You smile to your self-thinking about his big bright emotional eyes. They look bright red and yellow, like a never ending sunset. 

  


John open your eyes you're being shaken! Karkat has both clawed hands gently gripping your shoulders shaking you. You blush opening your eyes to the same pair you were just thinking about.

  


" Hey nook whiff if you're going to pick one of my movies you're going to stay awake this time!" 

  


You can't help but smile. You like how gentle he always is with you. Though you can't help but want to show him that you're not made of glass and that he can be a little rough. " Sorry Karkat, ya I'm staying awake. I was just thinking of something."

  


Karkat rolls his eyes. " Congratulations John!"

  


You look at Karkat oddly for a second. " For what?" You tilt your head.

  


"On thinking." You see Karkat smirk and you elbow him playfully. You like Karkat's sense of humor and you feel yourself smile again.

  


The movie begins playing and Karkat, as usual, ends up on the edge of his seat with his eyes glued to the screen. This is your chance John, you tell yourself. You know Karkat is too distracted to notice, so you inch your way closer to him. Bit by bit till your leg is flush against his... Karkat has yet to notice. 

Karkat... Notice me.


	5. FUCKING CANDLES AND SHIT!

Be Karkat. You lean closer to the tv trying to ignore John's advances. You wanted to hang out with John one last day before that familiar burning sensation returned. But with John, this close you feel your body reacting sooner than it normally should.

  


It's just his leg. It's just his leg. It's just his leg. You repeat to yourself trying to ignore his closeness. Distracted you don't even notice that the rooms practically dripping in hormones, making the room smell of fresh cherries.

  


John looks around for a bit being able to now smell cherries despite his lack of abilities. You just cross your arms and dig your nails into your sides holding yourself back. He might like you, but you'd probably still scare him. Besides, you wanted your first time with John to be romantic! A fucking romantic jam with candles and shit! That was your plan.

  


" Get out." You manage to whisper. 

  


" Hmmm? Did you say something Karkat?"

  


" I said get out John." You repeat yourself again flatly and watch as John's expression transitions from happy to sad in an instant. " Did I do something wrong?" 

  


You shake your head no. At this point, that's all you really can do without yelling some kind of perverted request. And you'd be damned if he heard that from you. You bite your lip tasting a small amount of dry blood. Curiosity gets the better of you and you look up to John eyeing his lip. 

  


Unlike you John never bothered to wipe at his chin. Dry blood still painted his jaw, giving you a bright invite. One taste couldn't hurt. You lean forward already close to John and lick along his chin. That same low rumble you get when your happy erupts from your throat.

  


You lap at the copper taste sucking on John's lip kissing him, eyes slipping closed dispute your best effort to keep them open. John muffled something against your lips but you ignore it. A moment passes and you're enjoying yourself. He's making noise again. 

  


Your backs suddenly pinned against the couch as John holds you down. " what are you doing?" You manage a sentence panting underneath John. You feel his hands trembling as he holds you down. 

  


" Karkat I said stop. First, your telling me to get out, then you're attacking my face with your mouth. What's wrong!?"

  


Your eyes are huge and regardless of your efforts your feel your bulge half exposed, almost completely out of its sheath. You bit your lip again trying to hold yourself back. Romantic, you wanted fucking romantic. Next thing you know you're overcome with pain. Being that close to John unable to touch him went from pleasure to pain fast. 

  


You kind of liked it and yet it pissed you off. John was teasing you. " John it fucking hurts, get off me." You whimper. You sound pathetic as you fight against the urge to rub up against him, you know if you did it would only make things worse.

  


John looks down at you calmly. " It hit you early didn't it?" 

  


You nod mouth open gasping for air you can't seem to find." Yes please just leave, let me suffer alone you're making it worse!" You're almost crying now under John. You can feel the tears stinging the corners of your eyes as you look up.

  


John swallows hard looking at you. " didn't you say that touching yourself last time made it worse?" 

  


You nod and try to growl, only it comes out as a purr. " Yes fucking yes and you're touching me dumbass making it worse! For the love of gog fuck me!..... Dammit I mean off I meant to say fuck off!" You stumble over your words mentally cursing at yourself.

  


Next thing you know your being lifted and your arms are firmly around John's neck. You purr and curl up as close as you can to him panting hard into his chest. 

  


You feel yourself being lowered to your bed. John pries your hands off him and begins cuffing you to the posts of your bed. Your trying to listen to what John's saying but everything is fuzzy like your trying to listen past a layer of Cotten.

  


" You say nothing I had them for pranking purposes!" You know John's trying to make an excuse for why he had them but at the time you couldn't care less. The cool metal feels nice against your burning skin.

  


John covers you with a blanket trying to make you feel less exposed being spread open like that.... It doesn't. At this point John is panting roughly as well he leans down kissing your forehead making you shiver. You wish desperately that he kissed you, you want to feel his soft lips again.

  


John backs away whispering " sorry" and " I wish I could help more" over and over again. Before he leaves he tells you he'll be back tomorrow with the toys till then he wants you to try to sleep.

  


The door closes and your left in the dark still burning, still wanting, you are clothed and still feel exposed. Your glad that John was able to hold back unlike yourself.Your bulge now out and writhing against your clothes causing friction driving you crazy.

  


The pain hits you in waves, your nook aches and your mouths dry. You look to the right you hair matted against your forehead almost blocking your vision as you gaze to the clock.

  


It's 12:35 am this is going to be a long night.... Six more days to go.  
You lose yourself to sleep around 6 am, no night terrors visit you this week, you figure that's one thing that you can be thankful for during this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so short this time, i plan to write a long fun saucy one for the next chapter, Christmas shopping kinda slowed me down.


	6. A helping hand given

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read it love it fap i don't care , just don't forget to leave a comment ~ i love comments!

John after leaving Karkat, runs to his room. 

  


Be John .  
You look down at your palms sweaty and shaking. You push your door closed behind yourself leaning against it. " Oh god that was weird..."

  


You think about how good it felt having Karkat lick you, warm and wet. For a guy, he was really gentle while kissing. Running your tongue over your lip you feel the cut and blush. You never took Karkat for an act first type of guy and you were so shy you couldn't do anything back. 

  


Your hearts beating fast but you ignore it and you worry about Karkat. He said it hurt.... At first, it looked like Karkat was really enjoying himself, but then he made this lustful pained expression like he was begging me with his eyes... Those big black eyes sprinkled with red that you love so much. 

  


Was he like THAT all week last time? You tap the floor with your fingers thinking clearer now. What if I get him to ... to fill a pail? Last time this happened Dave and Terezi ... You blush dismissing that thought. This was Karkat. " If I'm going to help him then I might as well be prepared for tomorrow!" 

  


You stand up rummaging through your things before pulling out a large box. You made these things to use on Karkat or yourself... Just in case, besides why let a good code go to waste once you found it.

  


" let's see." You lick your dry lips pulling out the devices. One red vibrator like the one you have, one bulge ring which you push to the side because that's the opposite of what you want( you only found out what it was when Kanaya caught you playing with it). There are a few other dildos some smaller which you figured would be good to use first if he wasn't used to being filled, assuming that he looks the same below. John blushes again before shaking his head." I'm Helping him!" You try to convince yourself." Though he probably didn't even mean to do what he did..." You frown taking a deep breath exhaling slowly. " I'm still helping him, how could a friend stand back knowing their best buddy needs help!" You sigh again.

  


Excuses. You know all your saying is a big excuse. But when it boils down to it, Karkat's in pain and you are the only one willing to touch him, no matter how selfish you are that is still the case. 

  


You set everything to the side in a bag before shedding your clothes and crawl into bed." Sorry, Karkat. I'll help you tomorrow I promise." You shiver in your boxers pulling the blanket closer." I hope you sleep well tonight once you've calmed down." You yawn tiredly and emotionally drained. 

  


\-------------  
It's ten before John finally wakes up. He brushes his hair and fills a bag with the many toys, adding a gag for Karkat to bite on, praying that this stops him from chewing on his lip.

  


He feeds Karkitty and walks off shyly closing the door behind him. He looks nervous and shaky gripping the strap to his bag.

  


He enters Karkat's room quietly locking the door behind him.  
" Hey, Karkat I'm back, just like I said I would."

  


John looks to Karkat worried. Karkat's head is limp looking off the side unresponsive and silent. John pulls the blanket off quickly. He blushes and eyes Karkat's stained pants. John takes a deep breath pulling a pair of scissors out of his bag. " I'm going to help you Karkat. Just trust me ok?" Karkat's still breathing but only quietly as John snips slowly to free Karkat of his clothes. 

  


John pulls off Karkat's now ruined shirt bending down to kiss his collarbone. Karkat hisses through clenched teeth breathing in sharply. 

  


John moves down removing Karkat's already ruined pants then begins snipping away at his boxers.

  


Once removed, John eyes Karkat. There's a squirming red tentacle where he expected a dick and underneath a ... Nook?.You pull away for a second to look at Karkat curiously reaching forward you slide a finger in his nook. You blush darkly seeing how easily it slid in.

  


\----------------  
Be Karkat.  
Everything hurts, everything feels painful, it even hurts to breath. You lay there for hours then your door opens. Perhaps someone is finally showing you some mercy, you pray they cull you fast. Instead, they crouch beside you. Your heads too heavy to lift so you continue to look to the side. You sigh lightly feeling cool air hit your warm chest. 

  


With out warning the pain leaves for a moment. You feel soft lips on your upper chest. you breathe sharply through clenched teeth. You want the feeling to return. You wait for what feels like forever till your soaked pants and boxers come off. Your bulge flails in the new found room. You feel so relieved, then as quickly as the kiss came, you feel something enter your nook replacing the pain with pleasure. You tilt your head back into a silent scream as your overcome with the feeling.

  


" Karkat? Is this okay?"  
You find strength to blink your eyes and look around. You see familiar black windswept hair between your legs and flush a dark red.

  


" John?" Your throat is raw and it sounds scratchy. " If you stop now I'm going to find you later and kill you over and over again till I'm satisfied with your dead god tier ass!"

  


You hear a quietly relieved chuckle as well as a "welcome back". John's hands wrap around your bulge and stroke you making you moan loudly. You can't control yourself and you buck your hips. You really want this, it feels so much better. The pains going away now slowly draining from you as John works his hands.

  


" Mmmnn ahh John keep going" you beg thrusting your hips up softly. You open your mouth gasping for air and he moves his hand. You try opening your legs wider closing your eyes feeling a twinge of shame but nothing more. 

  


\---------------

  


John can see how much Karkat suffered. Instead of rushing things and hurting Karkat again he try's to take it slow. He peppers karkat with kisses moving from his chin to his stomach. With each passing second, John feels himself ache and pulse with need yet he ignores it. All of John's attention is given to Karkat.

  


Karkat begs to melt under each and every touch given to him by John. He quivers and shakes when John finally pushes the bright red vibrator into his nook. John inches it in, pulling it out fully then pushes it deeper, each thrust till it was fully inside. He pushes the low setting bringing it to life inside Karkat making Karkat shiver arching his back. 

  


Karkat had never felt anything like it. Tears ran down his face as he moaned and chanted John's name.

  


" F-fuck John, oh gog yes right fucking there! John faster, please. Ahh fucking harder!" Karkat closed his eyes gasping hard. " John I, I fucking need you! I - I can't cum like this! I want you inside of me! Fucking put your weird ass human bulge inside me already, you no good piece of nook sniffing bulge shaking shit! Fuck me till I can't fucking walk! Just do something, do me!" 

  


John swallows hard." I'm only going to do this to help you... Ok? There's no yelling at me for this later, you fucking begged me to do this." Karkat nods fast panting hard. " ya ya just.... Just for the love of gog help me fill my pail." John swallows hard, he could hardly notice the strong smell of cherries the way his head buzzed with need. At the time he ignored it. His eyes grew larger and he felt himself relax, all feeling of being nervous now gone.

  


John pulls out the vibrator turning it off. Karkat whimpers loudly still begging. What John does next shocks both Karkat and John himself. John leans down licking Karkat's nook. Karkat shivers and moans trying to push his hips down to feel more of John. John forces his tongue inside Karkat moaning himself. He continues to lap at Karkat for what seemed like forever as Karkat's bulge plays with John's fingers, finally pulling away licking his lips. 

  


John pulls off Karkat prepping a bucket placing it next to Karkat on the bed. Karkat chirped and rolled his hips at the sight of the bucket. " John hurry, please! Just stop fucking teasing me already and put it in!" 

  


John tore off the rest of his clothes quickly, not a shred of common sense left in him at this point as he positions himself. He pants heavily rubbing against Karkat's nook coating his throbbing member in Karkat's natural lubricant. 

  


" You... You ready?" How John was able to even form a sentence at this point he'll never know. Karkat in response just chirps and moans rolling his hips trying to push John inside. 

  


John gasps as he pushes himself into Karkat. It was hotter and tighter than John expected. He pulls out thrusting in deeper trying to get closer to Karkat. After a few thrusts, John's able to thrust fully inside of Karkat. They both pant and rock against each other gaining speed as they continued. Karkat rolls his head back moaning in relief and pleasure after finally getting what he wanted. John was quite large for a human filling Karkat in the best way. His nook gripped down on John every time he tried to pull out making them both feel that much better. Karkat's bulge continues to squirm against John's stomach begging for attention. And when Karkat thinks it can't get any better, John grabs his bulge and strokes the squirming appendage, almost pushing Karkat over the edge. 

  


" John, John B-Bucket get the fucking bucket!" John pants hard his eyes half open. He reaches for the bucket in a lust filled daze and it drops to the floor. " Karkat ... I dropped the bucket just ahhh fucking cum anyway, ill get you a new bed!"

  


John grunts speeding up, thrusting inside Karkat harder. Karkat doesn't complain being too far gone to care at this point. John moans loudly gripping Karkat's hips tightly as he thrusts, now using both hands. " K-Karkat I'm gonna cum." Karkat nods mouth half open moaning loudly. 

  


Karkat is the first to stiffen, his hands clenched shut into fists pulling on the restraints hard. John moans loudly as Karkat's nook squeezes down on his dick forcing him over the edge, he continues to thrust as he rides out his orgasm. Karkat purrs loudly feeling John's hot seed spill into him. It's not as much as a troll but its just enough for his tight nook. Karkat lays limp on the bed, all pain gone. He smiles, eyes closed and relish in the warm fuzzy feeling he's left with. He doesn't even notice that John's stomach and his are now painted in a lovely bright red. 

  


John pulls out panting. " That ... Was amazing." He looks around at the mess and leaves to grab a few towels. He cleans both of them off before Un-cuffing Karkat. Pulling off the soiled sheets he lays down a towel pulling a spare blanket out laying down next to Karkat covering them both. 

  


Karkat doesn't even think, rolling over he grips John and falls asleep purring. John feels sleep pull at him as his head begins to clear. Head still fuzzy he pushes his thoughts away and decides to enjoy being with Karkat wrapping his arm around the sleeping troll taking off his glasses setting them beside him on the side table before finally sleeping himself.

  


As they slept the room slowly cleared. The thick smell of cherries finally dissipated being no longer produced by the troll. When morning comes they both return to normal.

  


Johns the first to wake.


	7. John, come here for a moment

"Huh?" You wake up dizzy and warm, something's wrapped around you. You should feel alarmed but you find it's ok and try to squint to see. All you can make out is a gray blob in the dark. 

  


The blob groans and moves closer, you can tell by the sound that it's Karkat. It takes you a second to notice but you're also naked. You feel his back trying to wake him but you freeze once your hand meets the warm skin if his back. You conclude he must be naked too. You test this theory by running one hand gently down Karkat's naked form.

  


Your hand moves from the dip in his back to his bare ass. Your face lights up as you pull away from your hand as if burnt. Karkat squirms and pushes closer mumbling in his sleep. You concentrate as best you can to hear him, only catching the word 'mine'. 

  


You only blush darker cursing yourself. This is not a good time for morning wood and at this rate Karkat's gonna notice. You try to wiggle out from under him. Karkat holds you steady clawing at your back when you try to escape drawing blood electing a moan from you. You try to move your legs next, frustrated and embarrassed, discovering that Karkat's leg is draped over yours effectively trapping you. 

  


" Psssst Karkat..."  
" mmm, what the fuck you want John? Give me five more minutes."  
" Are you ok now?" There's a long pause. " Why the fuck would I not be ok." " Well yesterday, I think we...uhh I.... Can you let me go for a second I need my glasses."

  


" Ya sure whatever." Karkat replies still half asleep. " Wait, let go?" Karkat's eyes shoot open, next thing John knows he's pushed off the side of the bed away from the panicking troll.

  


" WHAT THE EVER LOVING FUCK JOHN! DID YOU SERIOUSLY PAIL ME LAST NIGHT!?" Karkat's holding the blankets up to cover himself looking panicked and disheveled with his messier than normal bed head. 

  


John hides himself kneeling by the edge of the bed. " I'm so sorry! It was the only way to help you! I swear! You looked like you were in so much pain...... I just couldn't hold back I don't know what came over me!"

  


Karkat's quiet for a moment. John swallows nervously waiting for his friends reply. " Thanks.... I guess.... You selfish prick." Karkat conceals his half-smile behind the blanket giving the best glare he can muster. " I'm sorry Karkat! What can I do to make up for it? Wait did you just thank me?" 

  


" Of course I did dumbass, but it was still pretty fucking selfish! Hell, I should say you were more like taking advantage of me in my weak state!" Karkat smiles to himself knowing full well why John did what he did. If he played his cards right he might get a movie oh ... A date, out of the poor sucker. And here he thought that trolls were the only ones affected by the hormones released during a heat. But that again... He did create the squishy pink humans, he relished in this thought. 

  


" Whatever happened to whine and dine? Do all humans chain up their loved ones then paid them till there sore?"

  


" Uhh..." John blushes. " Only some... I guess it depends on what you're into." He looks away from the troll.  
" Here's a hint nook whiff, I like Romance. What you did was not romantic, it was rough and you ruined my bed, which you promised to replace." 

  


" Technically you did." John chuckles and gestures to the red sheets to the side. " And who dropped the bucket?" Karkat looks at John crossing his arms over his bare chest, the blanket now lower falling to his hips, covering his lap.

  


" Well actually I just managed to knock it with my fingers when I tried to grab it.... I was busy at the moment ok." John blushes darkly eyeing Karkat shyly. Karkat sighs " I'll give you that.Just next time...do something special. Wow me before chaining me up and fucking me into tomorrow." 

  


John blushes darkly nodding slowly. " so what now Karkat?" Karkat scoffed "Well now you can get off my fucking floor...You can sit on the bed if you really have to." 

  


John makes an odd face looking to the floor." Uhh, I'll wait a few minutes." He awkwardly looks away as Karkat's eyes widen. " John fucking Egbert, is this conversation turning you on?"

  


" I uhhh..... It happens in the morning sometimes ok!? It's a guy thing." John pauses. " A human guy thing!" 

  


" hmmm." Karkat runs his tongue over his sharp teeth as he thinks.  
" John come here for a moment."


	8. Get Dressed For Fucks Sake!

John stutters looking to the floor. " B-But Karkat... I'm naked and I can't really see. Can you just hand me my glasses?" He looks up pathetic and embarrassed. " No John, fuck you I actually have something fucking important for you to hear, so move your scrawny ass up here beside me right fucking now!"

  


John stands awkwardly covering himself as best he could with both hands, sitting on the edge of Karkat's bed. " Ok ..... What is it that's so important." 

  


The roomed filled with an awkward silence as Karkat puts his thought into words. " you're a huge pervert arn't you." 

  


" What the hell, I already said I couldn't help it!"  
" No not that you idiot, let me fucking finish." John quiets down looking in Karkat's general direction.

  


" A few days ago .... I kinda .... I was .... I found out what you do on movie night."  
At first it didn't seem to register but then John's whole face seemed to light up. " What!? How did you find out!? Was I being too loud!? Oh god it was perfect how the..... Your bluffing you gotta be bluffing. There's no way that you could know!"

  


" John ... I was fucking stuck in the body of your fat ass cat for two hours and he was in mine." Karkat looks on at John with a serious face, only for it to be lost on him due to the absence of his glasses.

  


" Pfft ok Karkat if you really wanted to prank me you could have used something more ..... Believable."

  


Karkat continues to stare at John seriously. " John .... Would your cat have turned up the settings on your vibrator?" Regardless of Karkat's efforts his face flushed a bright candy red, he was glad that John couldn't see him.

  


John was still, in either shock or thought. Karkat had no idea. " Ok ... If it is true... Then how is that possible and how come you didn't tell me?" 

  


"Well first of all John, cats can't talk, second I didn't expect you to fucking strip and third I tried to tell you! Why do you think I woke you up?" 

  


John gasp, " Oh ok that makes a lot of sense now, but that doesn't explain HOW." 

  


Karkat sighed, here let's get dressed and I'll just fucking show you.

  


" Ummm Karkat...do you mind if I wait a little while? So I can return to normal." John blushes looking down.

  


John gasps feeling a hand on his shoulder feeling it pull him roughly to the bed, forcing him to his back.John blinks looking around unable to see." Karkat? What are you doing?" 

  


Karkat grins looking at John before pulling him fully on the bed, his legs no longer dangling over the edge. "Apparently you've been jerking your weird alien bulge and pleasuring yourself to the thought of me.... I'm just looking for a little... Compensation, or payback if you will." Karkat licks his lips looking down at him. " Besides if I do this, you'll see the machine faster and I won't have to wait. It's a win win situation." 

  


John shuffles nervously." Karkat... I don't know what your doing." John gasps feeling his arms being grabbed and moved to the side. He shivers at the cold air, paired with feeling Karkat's gaze, hot like a fire upon him. He bites his lips looking up feeling helpless. " Karkat, stop what are you - Oh ?!" John's head moves back against the mattress hard feeling a warm mouth swallow the tip of his hot member. John whimpers and moans softly trying to muffle himself with his hand. Karkat reaches up pulling John's hand away from his mouth growling at John's action. John shivers hearing and feeling Karkat growl against such a sensitive organ. 

  


* Karkat pulls up running his tongue over the tip smiling to himself when he feels John twitch in his hand. " You deserve this humiliation you know, I wanted you for so long and you hid like a scared wiggler." He squeezes the base making John yelp and moan. " This is for teasing me all that time." John moaned and bucked his hips. " I don't think there's much more you could oh my god!" John bit down on his lip hard feeling two lips wrapping around the base of his very warm cock. " H-Holy fuck am I in your throat!?" John gasps trying to fathom how Karkat did that, considering his large sharp teeth, only to find his thought cut short when Karkat began bobbing. 

  


John couldn't believe it, he felt like a puddle in Karkat's hand. All John could do was whimper and beg. The room echoed with the sound of bags, wet sucks and slurps as Karkat worked him. " F-Fuck Karkat I'm so close!" Johns voice was breathy and rough at this point driving a shiver down Karkat's spine. 

  


Karkat reluctantly pulled his mouth off John making John whimper at the loss of warmth. Karkat wraps a hand around John's thigh holding him in place. Teasingly slow he runs his tongue from the base of John's dick the the tip making sure to tease the sensitive spot at the base of the head. John squirmed and made delicious noises as he urged Karkat to keep going. " K-Kar oh oh my god right there. Oh fuck mmmmahhh yes the tip yes suck it! Just like that oh god please! Karkat!" 

  


Karkat could feel John growing in his hands, he was close, probably on edge. Karkat licked the bead of precum from John's tip before looking up at John's lust crazed face. "John I want you to cum hard for me, don't hold back." John nods a little too fast as Karkat once again took John in his mouth, only sucking at the tip as his hands work the rest of John's neglected shaft.

  


That was it, with one final flick of the tongue John was cuming. Karkat sucked harder feeling John's hot seed fill his mouth stroking John through his body quaking orgasm. John groaned as his final spurts of cum left him, he could feel Karkat's mouth move as he swallowed making him shiver.

  


" K-Karkat did .... Did you just suck me off?" Karkat huffed " John do you really need to ask about what I just did?" 

  


" N-no it just ... It's just hard to believe. That felt amazing." John sighed feeling content not noticing the shuffling of the mattress next to him. " Your welcome idiot." John opens his eyes wide in surprise feeling two lips push against his. He could taste himself kissing Karkat. It wasn't a bad taste so he welcomed the contact wrapping his hands around Karkat returning the kiss. One hand hooked around Karkat's horn causing him to moan into John's mouth. Karkat is the first to pull away panting. 

  


" Ok John... Let's... Go look at that machine. It's time to get dressed for fucks sake."


	9. This... is going to fucking suck

Be John , flustered and confused. 

  


You are John and you can't wrap your head around what happened. You groan feeling heavy and tired despite your sex induced sleep from last night. Karkat throws your glasses at your chest, they land with a soft thud as you jump started because of what you can't see. You put them on just in time to see what looked like Karkat licking his lips. You think he was smiling but your unsure due to his sudden outburst.

  


" Come on you lazy wriggler, quit basking and put on some fucking pants already!"

  


"I'm going sheesh." You reply groggy and tired. You're not totally convinced about this device leaving you skeptical and unmotivated. You dress quietly glancing over at Karkat as he gets dressed. I wonder if Karkat got enough satisfaction from that. Wow, I must be really selfish to let him do that for me without making him feel good too. I wonder if that's gonna come back and bite me in the butt.... I should do something. It would only be right. 

  


You open your mouth to speak " Hey Ka-". "Let's go dumb ass I'm already dressed!"

  


You bite your lip and pout inwardly at your missed chance, getting up you follow Karkat in silence.

  


\--------------------

  


Ok well it's not total silence.  
Be Karkat.

  


Your bulge aches and your head hurts. John has been asking ridiculous questions for five minutes now. " What does it look like?" You scowl and reply back with a slight hiss " You'll see it when we get there." 

  


You sigh grabbing John's hand pulling him down the corridor faster toward the machine. You explain how you think it was used for either understanding animals or even a way to move livestock around the ruins without any trouble. You guys already figured that the place used to be a lab before you got there so the idea wasn't completely far-fetched. But as to why the lab was there or abandoned remains a mystery.

  


You bite your lip and groan. " Are you ok Karkat?" You huff telling John your fine. What you don't tell him is that you want to jump his bones. You are Karkat, you are too proud to do that. For now, you just hold back and keep your bulge in your sheath on willpower alone. He is not ruining another pair of boxers to which you remember your other pair soaking in the sink. You hope they didn't stain. 

  


You shake your head of unimportant thoughts earning an odd side glance from John.

  


" Ok John here's the room. See that huge ass metal piece of shit sitting in the corner? Well, I pushed the flashing button when both the arrows were green, they only lit up when your fat ass cat stepped into the room." There is a pause and John walks over to the machine he laughs and pokes the side of the machine. 

  


You feel a tingle of warning shoot up your spine as he pokes it playfully. " John quit fucking doing that! You don't know what that thing can do."

  


" Wow Karkat, I don't know how you did it but this is a great prank!" He giggles and runs his finger along the edge moving closer to the brightly colored buttons. 

  


\-----------------------

  


You run your finger along the dusty cold metal of the machine. Grinning as Karkat blows up at you behind your cold shoulder. You didn't really believe him but what he told you about the cat seemed to be true. You expect Tavros helped him. You are a pranking god, you know a good prank when you see one. 

  


Your smile widens and you turn a dial back and forth tauntingly hearing Karkat scream louder. You let go thinking you've teased him enough for today.... He did make you feel really good. Dusting your hands off ,you're about to turn to leave when a blinking button catches your eyes... Two green arrows just like Karkat said are above it on the panel. You look around the room seeing no animal in sight, he was lying. You reach to push the button stopping to think. What if it is true? Oh my god that would be so cool. Imagine being a mouse or something for two hours! ..... And if he was lying I get to gloat and rub it in his face.... If I'm wrong and it's the truth ..... I end up as a cat or something for two hours.

  


You couldn't see any cons in this as you weighed your options. Your grin couldn't get any wider as you flexed your finger and pushed the button.

  


\--------------- 

  


The room grew brighter suddenly making Karkat hiss and John cover his eyes.

  


" You bulge shaking nook sniffing idiot!" John huffed. Karkat stutters and makes an innocent glance to John. " O-ok ... I believe you now."

  


It took them a moment to realize but they were staring..... at themselves .  
" Oh my god this is so hot....is their heater left on?" Karkat snickers eyeing John's discomfort in his body until he distracts himself by crinkling his nose feeling the strange added weight. Karkat bats at his face knocking John's glasses across the room. He blinked cursing. " John you are fucking blind.... Terezi could fucking see better than you!" He reaches forward blindly taking a few steps. 

  


John sees Karkat reaching out and scrambles forward grabbing the glasses. " be careful Karkat! I don't want you breaking me before the two hours are up." Karkat gives up placing his arms at his sides. " Are you sure about that John?" 

  


John pauses unsure of what Karkat meant, the sexual innuendo lost on him. " Of course I'm sure, jeez Karkat." Karkat blinks feeling a tender hand grabbing his chin causing him to flinch and blush. " What are you doing!" 

  


" Calm down Karkat I'm performing a miracle." Karkat rolls his eyes and stands still. The gentle hands return placing the glasses back on his face. "And with these holy hands! I command you to see!" he then scowls at John. The look unnatural and scary looking on John's face. Almost instantaneously John's smile faded.

  


" Do ... Do I really look like that when I'm mad..." Karkat looks on at John with amazement, sure it was his face but he's seen that look before. He's frightened beyond belief. Karkat softens, his expression feeling a weird knot grow in his stomach. He regretted glaring at John yet he wondered.... Just what does John look like when he's mad? 

  


"It's ok John ... I'm not as mad as I look... Just don't let anyone see me smile. It's fucking unnatural." 

  


" So was the face you just made. It was quiet....Well.... At least the squirming stopped."

  


Karkat's face grew red as he withdrawn returning to his normal posture of a slouch and crossed arms. Somehow... The face he made startled John so much that his bulge sheathed itself defensively...... How embarrassing, if only his own face made such an expression.

  


  


Karkat sighs and turns toward the machine. He wanted to see how long they had been prattling, hopefully long because he was already sick of -----...............47 hours and 55.34 minutes remain..........

  


"JOHN YOU DUMB ASS YOU PUSHED SOMETHING, THE FUCK DID YOU DO !!??" 

  


John shrugs looking at his gray hands flexing them growling then giggles as he plays around. This would have been adorable to witness if John didn't make it look disturbing in Karkat's body. 

  


"JOHN YOU TELL ME RIGHT NOW WHAT BUTTON YOU PUSHED!"

  


" The big flashing red one duh." He continues to growl at nothing baring his teeth trying to look scary. 

  


"YOUR FUCKING LYING SHIT WHAT DID YOU PUSH!" 

  


" Quit yelling Karkat you're going to hurt my throat. And I didn't push anything.....I turned a dial though." 

  


Karkat eyes the only dial on the machine, the highest number it went to being 168, it was set to 48. Looks like the machine could change someone for a week, but no longer. Karkat boiled on the inside, at least he thought he did. He thought he would have been a little more upset. But he smirked then furrowed his brow in confusion.

  


He shrugs this off and faces John. " Because of your touchy fingers, we're stuck like this for two days."

  


John eyes Karkat for a moment before presenting him with a wide toothy smile sending shivers down Karkat's back. " That's AWESOME!" 

  


Karkat sighed. "This ... Is going to fucking suck."


	10. You can't do anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapters kinda short but its worth it :D already started chapter 11 !!!

Karkat looks to the ground confused. " Well.... what do we do for two days, John?" 

  


John smiles looking to Karkat." Why don't we enjoy it! I mean, how hard could it be to be a troll." 

  


There is a pause as tension fills the room. " It's pretty fucking hard John. It isn't exactly a slice of grubloaf. Humans, now there's an easy species to be. You're all carefree and squishy... You may die easy but if a guy like you could survive this long it must be easier than being a troll."

  


" You take that back! It's plenty hard being a human!" John growls suddenly offended.

  


" You wouldn't last a day without my help Egbert!"

  


" Oh ya!" John huffs clenching his fists." Just watch me Karkat! I'm gonna do so well that no one will know we switched!"

  


" Oh if that's the case it looks like I'm going to have to dumb myself down quite a bit. Just so that no one notices the sudden gain in intellect." 

  


Karkat smirks smug and satisfied with himself as John looks positively seething, directing all his anger at Karkat with his eyes and bared sharp teeth.

  


John stomps toward the door suddenly pushing Karkat out of his way to the ground scratching his arm in the process of leaving. Before exiting the dusty room he turns and looks to Karkat darkly. " You'll spend the day with Dave I'll spend it with Terezi. She's always done her little heat week thing early because of Dave... If either of them finds out that something's up, we meet back at my room. Loser has to do what the winner wants for the second day. Got that Karkat?" 

  


Karkat nods grabbing his arm holding the surprisingly painful gash. "Fine Egbert you are on."

  


\------------------------

  


You pout and stomp out of the room with your hands in your pockets; your John, and your puzzled. After leaving Karkat's sight you calm down considerably. What's wrong with me? You wonder. You're beside yourself with worry. It was so hard to control anger now. You were impressed with how much Karkat could hold back, considering you were a troll for maybe ten minutes and practically blew up. 

  


You sigh making Your way to Terezi's block.

  


When you get there she's holding court. You walk in calmly, Karkat Karkat I'm Karkat. " What the fuck are you doing?" 

  


" I'm holding court of course!" She cackles. " Farnsworth the fifth has committed MURDER! He shall be hung by the end of this case! That much I'm sure of." She giggles again then gestures in your direction. " Is Karkles nervous? You smell like sour cherries and deception. You didn't commit a crime did you?" She smiles wide showing her teeth. You suddenly feel on the spot, nervous and frightened. " No I ......." Then an idea hit you. " No, I just got out of heat early this sweep is all.... Fuck you I'm not saying how!" Wow almost forgot to swear there. Karkat has it down to an art, doesn't he? You take a moment to appreciate Karkat's witty snappy attitude feeling your mind drift until you remind yourself to pay attention. 

  


You watch the other troll as she throws her head back in an earth shattering laugh. " Wow, our great leader!? Really? Who! Was it John? You do smell a hint of blueberries." 

  


You can feel your cheeks heat up as she spoke. You couldn't believe she could get all that from sniffing. " Fuck you." She looks at you puzzled for a moment as she ties up the tiny noose." Are you actually admitting being flushed for John? And here I thought you would have yelled at me! Pffft who are you and what have you done with Karkat." She laughs again almost cruelly as she hangs the purple plush dragon.

  


" Who else would I be, of course, it's me Terezi. Your starting to sound as dumb as Strider!With all your stupid allegations " You cross your arms figuring it would be something Karkat would do and look back at her with a scowl. 

  


Somehow her grin widens at the mention of Dave. " Speaking of the cool kid, weren't you going to ask me how I'm out and about so early?" She sticks her tongue out at you in a perverted mock smile. 

  


" Why would I give a shit about you and Dave? Just... Just no, don't say anything. Please don't, I plan to eat later!" 

  


You slip a little at the mention of her and Dave. You for one would not like to hear about your best friend's sex life! Though he tried to tell you numerous times before.

  


" Oh so you do want to know!" She loved the reaction and continued. " It was amazing! He would roar and pretend to be a dragon, while I was the dragon rider. He was an amazing dragon! And so well behaved too." 

  


You can feel it... All the heat in your body moving up to your face, ears, nose everything. Your face was a bright cherry red. 

  


" Ohhhhh there it is!" She sits up and moves suddenly very close to your face dragging her long tongue across your cheek making you flush darker and flinch backward. " What the hell!? You licked me!!" 

  


She smiles " mmmm Cherry my favorite heHeHehehehe" her tongue remained out of her mouth, held in place by here sharp teeth still visible from the large smile. You excuse yourself backing out of her room rubbing off the spit from your cheek.

  


I'm not cut out to be Karkat. You sigh as you think to yourself walking back to your room. At least I didn't get mad at Terezi. She may be batshit crazy at times but you aren't really the mean type. You're not used to it and you think you might not be able to stop yourself next time. Feeling defeated you pick up the pace walking faster to your room.

  


As you approach you hear quiet whispers. Closer now you hear Dave and Karkat... well you hear your voice that is. The voices are muffled and you can't tell what there saying. You swallow your pride and put your hand on the door knob twisting the handle, pushing hard on the door to swing it open. Getting it over with as fast as you can.

  


Your eyes are wide and you gasp.................you can't do anything, you just stare.


	11. Your kink is your kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its short but i rushed and next chapter is MMMMFFFFPPPPHHHH  
> psssst scarlet  
> what  
> one your talking to yourself  
> two NO SPOILERS  
> .......awww  
> .......this chapter isn't as long as i hope'd ......that is all my good people, don't forget to comment, i love comments!

You are Karkat. You clench your arm tightly cursing to yourself. Fuck your arm hurts! You watch as John leaves striding away in your body. You feel your brow raise as you watch your hips sway. " Is that really how I look from behind?" You're talking to yourself now sitting on the floor. Yours confused about John's outburst, and yet you can't help but feel it's your fault for opening your big mouth.

  


Turning your head you assess the damage....Humans are fucking fragile. It's weird how you feel everything. Every little poke, scratch, and stretch you make. "Humans really have no protection do they." It's not bad, in fact, it's a pretty pathetic cut considering how much it hurts. Humans have really thin skin.

  


There's no one around to listen but you keep talking anyway. " So John went to go see Terezi....I wonder how that's going to go." You smile and laugh at the thought only to find your smile fade. You feel cruel and mean. The usual black feeling from a joke like that is gone, making you feel guilty. Instead of going to Dave's you decide to go back to John's room. 

  


You walk with your head down feeling bad for yourself. You hear a distant,  
"Joooooooooooohn!" You ignore the sound and keep walking. It gets louder, and louder, until two arms clothed in red wrap around your midsection attempting to squeeze the life out of you. He lifts you off the ground for a second pulling you uncomfortably close in a bro hug.

  


" Dude where were you!? I was so bored. I haven't seen you for like three days, we are in serious need of some bro bonding!" 

  


You open your mouth to protest but Dave holds a finger to your lips. " Shhhhhh don't speak... I missed you too Egbert. Ok let's go chill in your pad, mines painted teal. It's a long story trust me bro, and by that I mean we need somewhere to sit to spit this ill beat. And you are not getting away this time. You will sit and listen to how your bro tamed the wild alien species and saved the fucking day by getting laid." 

  


Oh Gog this guy has no idea what personal space means. Dave's face is now pushed against yours and you frown out of habit.

  


"What's wrong John? Bad day? Did Vantas break your little virgin heart? Wanna talk about it over a bag of crispy Doritos?"

  


He waits and when you don't answer he begins dragging you towards John's room.

  


You sigh and decide to entertain him a while, when John gets there you can explain that you gave up. Until then you guess you'll sit back and relax. Not having Strider try to draw dicks on everything you own and hold dear was pleasant in its own annoying fucked up way. 

  


You lay back on John's bed as he paces back and forth telling you every detail of His and Terezi's bedtime adventure. This making you blush all shades of red. " Dave no, just stop I can't handle hearing all of this!"

  


Dave looks over to what he believes to be John and grins." Egbert is that a blush I see? And here I thought you might have been going asexual on me. So come on fess up, you gay bro?" 

  


You smile inwardly at the opportunity and decide sure your going to tell him that John's gay  
whatever that is. All you know is that this is a rare moment that you can use to brag about John and not feel like a lovesick moron. 

  


" Yes Dave I'm gay." 

  


"When! Dude details!" Dave sits at the edge of the bed looking at you 

  


" I made hot passionate love to Karkat and loved it, you happy? Is that enough information?"

  


Dave's face went absolutely white. "So you confessed and stuff? Or was it just casual ?" 

  


You concentrate hard thinking. Did John actually say he loved you? Did he ask to be your mate split..... You look down in shame assuming the worst. " ..... Casual." 

  


Dave raises an eyebrow at you. " Wow, Egbert I didn't take you for a one-night stand sort of guy."

  


" Ya ... Neither did I." 

  


" You know, me and Terezi are kind of casual ourselves. I'm sure you know the deal, you scratch my back, I scratch yours? So how about it John, want me to scratch your back?" 

  


It takes you a moment to process what Dave says and you can't help but picture the same situation with Dave and John. You stutter a "no thanks" now feeling strangely warm from your mental image. Dave glances down at your crotch and grins seeing your obvious arousal.

  


"Really John? Are you still playing innocent?" You try to tell him to fuck off but your mind goes blank. You were just getting used to the pain in your arm, now you have a hand on your crotch. The pain from the gash melts away almost instantly as he moves his hands over the growing strain in your pants. You don't want this so you move your hands down to attempt grabbing Dave's hand to stop him. Dave is faster than you and grins grabbing both your wrists pinning them above you on the bed. " Dave doesn't ahh fuck I'm, I'm Karkat! Just ahh let me fucking go." You fail to hold back a whimper, this body really is delicate. 

  


You wiggle and try to fight against him but he just continues to smile with that same irritating smug smile. " I didn't know you were into role play, John." He smirks moving his hand rougher over your thin pants.

  


"J-John h-help!" You've sunk to begging, your only hope is for John to make his way back. " Oh kinky, calling for your little fuck toy •Karkat•." He puts emphasis on your name as if mocking you. It works, you feel pathetic and stupid, you should have just told him the truth! " Oh, Gog!" Your eyes roll back as the cold air hits you, he's now openly palming your bulge. Your human bulge! It feels strange, different, you can feel the roughness of his hand against your stiff shaft. 

  


" J-John." You fail to hold back a moan praying for John's return. Your breathless and moaning head back."n-no Dave please ahh no more."

  


" Whats that? You want more?" He speeds up gripping you hard squeezing another moan from your abused body. " No ah I mmm I want John ....p-please stop, this is wrong!" 

  


Dave is silent, far too silent for a guy like him. The strokes stop and you catch your breath. "Dave p-please stop this." Your choking on your words, there almost coming out as sobs by this point. 

  


He squeezes your wrists with one hand licking the tip of your member making you sob. Your voice is nearly a whisper now "John please hurry." 

  


Dave looks up at you gritting his teeth." Your kink is your kink, just keep it down your killing my mood." You cringe at his words, your scared, hot, and needy so you whimper instead. Hearing you go silent Dave takes this chance and deep throats you quick and in one go. You gasp and moan in surprise, you can feel his lips curl into a smile before pulling back and taking you fully again. 

  


You can feel it, hot tears streaming down your face. Your legs feel heavy...he's pinning them down, there's no escape. The only thing you can do is hope that John can hear you. " John!" You moan loudly trying to say his name. Dave pinches your leg making you yelp.

  


He finally pulls back to look at you." No more of that!" He leans back down dragging his hot tongue along your tender flesh. You bite your lip not wanting to let go another moan.

  


Dave pulls off of you with a pop. "Fine if you won't moan, you won't mind if I use your mouth." Your eyes widen watching him sit up unzipping his pants with one hand still holding you down. You gulp and wiggle, you don't want this, you really don't.

  


" No I don't we-mmmm". " Shut up John, just lay back and enjoy it!" Dave's knees are now beside your arms, one of his hands holds your arms up, the other is holding onto the back of your head, driving your head roughly down on his throbbing member making you choke as you cry. 

  


There's a click of the door latch and the door swings open. There he is, it's John, he finally made it.

  


You open your hand as if trying to reach for him and cry harder as Dave keeps going." Karkat what the hell!? Can't you see that I and John are busy!"

  


John....Move....Help me, please don't just stand there, please. You beg John with your eyes. Within moments your vision starts to blacken, you feel dizzy. You see John walk forward closing the door behind himself walking in. You can't breathe Dave's not pulling out of your mouth. You choke again, hands opening and closing trying in vain to break free.

  


Everything fades to black, the last thing you hear is loud growling.


	12. Fuck John

You growl loudly looking at the scene strewn before you. Dave's thrusting into Karkat's mouth, the love of your life. You couldn't care less about your body. All you can think about is the scared troll inside. You snarl causing Dave to stop looking over at you.

 

" Whats your problem I said get out!"

 

You look over at Karkat again and see his eyes glazed over, he's unmoving and his face is tear stained and blank. You fail to hold back launching forward at Dave grabbing him by his throat, hauling him up and off the bed, slamming him back down on the floor.

 

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR BEST FRIEND!? I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS DAVE! WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO KEEPING YOUR BRO'S FUCKING HAPPY?!"

 

.........." John?" Dave felt his windpipe being crushed as you lean forward. He looked confused and startled by the real John's actions.You would have been too if you weren't blinded by rage.

 

" Dude I thought." He looks over to your body." I ... I didn't know it was...Karahhh!" You squeeze harder and he grips your arms. Your much stronger then him now, this much you could tell. He was your friend at one point so you calm slightly seeing him gasp for air. You let go of his throat deciding to step on his chest to pin him down. " Why did you do it?" Your furious but want an answer. You remind yourself that he needs to be alive to answer.

 

He gasps and pants trying to catch his breath." I , I thought..." He pauses and you pull your foot off his chest to kick him in the side hard. You re-pin him with your foot and ask again. " Why did you do it Dave?"

 

He swallows looking up at you, this is the most emotion you have ever seen on the other boys face. His face is twisted with pain, guilt, and confusion, his glasses hanging crooked giving you a clear view of his red eyes. It brings you a small spark of satisfaction but its not good enough.

 

" I thought he uhh you were doing some fucked up role play ! I sware! I took it too far! I seriously thought he felt good too, he was moaning almost the whole time! And he said you two were only casually fucking! He said nothing about you two being together!" His hands were up defensively by his face now. " Please dude just let me go, I just want to pull up my pants and get out of here!" You bend down swiftly punching him in the nose. Judging by the sound his nose made you broke it. He curses and covers his gushing nose.

 

You then kick him again hard. Enough for him to roll over clenching his sides instead of his nose. "I don't want to hear about this incident from anyone else, this stays between you me and Karkat, I don't want you near him, me, or my room for a fucking long time Dave.... Don't even bother asking how long... I'll fucking tell you when, now pull up your pants and leave him alone and get out of my room, HE'S MINE!" You growl loudly as a warning, reluctantly letting him live. He scrambles to his feet zipping up his pants and leaves your room without another word.

 

You wanted to kill him... You really did. But he was right, you guys weren't boyfriends or matesprits....  
And you were never one for anger, despite your recent outbursts. You currently have no time for anger, Karkat is top priority.

 

You look over to your friend passed out and exposed and it makes you want to cry. You should have warned him about Dave's advances. You bite your lip, pushing sharp fangs against your thick skin barely feeling a thing. You never thought Dave could go this far. He thought Karkat was you. That could have been you.... That should have been you! You shouldn't have pushed the button...Karkat wasn't the one that deserved it. You wish you could warn your past self. There are always pros and cons. You shake your head dismissing the thought, your attention should be on Karkat!

 

You walk next to the bed tending to Karkat, his pants were still undone, so you right him and zip them back up. It was small but it was something to help him. You lower his arms beside him and kiss his tear stained cheeks telling him that your sorry... Your so sorry that this happened.

 

He's breathing softly now, his eyes closed. You pet his head softly running your hand through his hair. You wonder if Karkat would run his hands through your hair like this once you've switched back. You sigh pulling blankets over you both.

 

" I love you Karkat, I love you so much. I should have been here for you. I should have listened to you. I'll be here when you wake up. I won't leave.... I promise." You kiss his cheek again wrapping your arms around him softly." It should have been me."

 

Your eyes close sleepy and heavy with emotion. You drift off clinging closely to Karkat.

 

\----------------------

 

You feel warm, there's a blanket on you. When did that get there? What's going on, was I having a bad dream? Questions buzz through your head as it pounds hard and painful. You feel breathing on your neck and you freeze both in mind and body, too scared to open your eyes. Ten, maybe twenty minutes pass before you even dare to speak."D-Dave ?" No reply, he must be asleep. Wait John! John was here! Your eyes shoot open looking to the body beside you. You smile, never have you been so happy to see yourself. If John keeps wearing your face you may just become a narcissist.

 

You can't help but smile. He came to your rescue just like in one of your rom coms, he took care of you and stayed with you. Your sudden happy thought is cut short, you move John's arm from around yourself and sit up expecting to find a body.

 

Either Dave ran, John held his anger, or John didn't like you enough to bother to defend you. You lower your eyes sadly then notice the blood. There's a lot of blood, not enough for Dave to be dead but enough to show how angry John was.

 

You were impressed. Your mouth open in total awe, if it were you in your body walking in on Dave hurting John like that. You would have killed Dave two times over for what he's done. Even if you weren't his mate he sure as Alternia acted like it.

 

You flinch as your pulled down by John suddenly in his sleep. The memory of being pinned by Dave flashes through your mind making you panic slightly. You calm yourself taking a few deep breaths forcing yourself to look at John. It might not be John's face but it was still him. You calm down and cling back desperately to feel him.

 

You wonder if he really loves you. You need to hear it from him, you want him to tell you he loves you. You wish he was of course in his own body, saying it with his lips... His lips, oh Gog you got John dirty! No no no he's not gunna like that. You curse at yourself, how could you let that happen! Even if you were his matesprit you would be a pretty lousy one, maybe it was a good thing that your weren't . How could you ha--. John purrs beside you nuzzling your chest in his sleep. You expression softens and you pet his head. " Thanks John, for everything."

 

\-------------------------

  


"Meow" Karkitty jumps on top of the bed, now that all the fuss is over, he's back to begging for food. He places two paws on what he believes to be John's side meowing obnoxiously. John mumbles in his sleep " I know I know your hungry, give me five more minutes Karkitty." He hugs Karkat tighter trying to cover his eyes with Karkat's arm. Karkat cautiously pets John's head, careful of his horns to wake him. Praying he doesn't get attacked by the woken troll.

  


" Huh? Oh ya Karkat's here..." There is a hitch in his breath before his eyes shoot open and he looks up. " KARKAT oh my god are you ok!?" Karkat flinches physically for a moment then begins petting John's head again.

  


"I'm fine now thanks to you Joh-."

  


"MEOW~~~*

  


John sighs sitting up walking to the corner of the room filling the fat cats bowl. As soon as he's finished he crawls back over to Karkat practically glued to his side under the covers.

  


" It's my fault." Mumbles John. Karkat looks at John with disbelief. "That was no way your fault!"

  


" Stop". John suddenly interrupts.

  


" Your ok now, that's what really matters. And I have to say.. One thing that Dave said did trouble me."

  


Karkat swallows nervously, his throat burned, raw from it's violent forced use. He ignored it and focuses on what John has to say." W-what is it John?"

  


" Well ... Ummm.... He said that you said that me and you.... Just had casual sex...and well this is hard to say but ...."

  


" But what John, spit it out!?" Karkat's now leaning up to look at John better anxiously awaiting his next few words.

  


John gazes around the room nervously spotting his bedside clock. " It's 3:30 and you haven't had lunch yet, that isn't healthy is it. I'll get us some food, I'll be right back. And I'm leaving the door locked! Stay in here!"

  


John gets up looking a little shaky, opening the door and slipping out quickly locking it behind him.

  


..........

  


..........

  


" Fuck John."

  


.  
.  
.

  


Karkat grumbles at John's departure but decides to forgive him. His stomach managed to growl louder. He huffs and imagines what John might have said as he waits.


	13. Can I please have some ice cream now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda short but i'm planning to add lots of fluff soon!  
> oh and don't forget to add comments i love them !
> 
> and if you suggest a kink i may add it in later chapters for ya ;D  
> the only thing i don't do is gender bending, because i think it changes the character too much. but that's my opinion.

John stumbled through the hall defensively looking right the left as he walked toward the kitchen. He bit his lip thinking about how he botched his confession, more then likely leaving Karkat with more questions then answers.

  


He sighs as he ruts through the fridge, or " cooling box" as most preferred to call it. Nothing caught his eye forcing him through the freezer where he found a large pail of ice cream. It's vanilla, plain but delicious. He grabs the container claiming it as his prize before making his way back to the room grabbing two spoons on the way.

  


He spots Dave along the way. Dave looks at the ground and scurries back to his block, his nose looking a little crooked and swollen from the punch.

  


John doesn't want to leave Karkat alone for long so he runs down the hall ignoring his beaten up ex-friend. 

  


Karkat hears a click as the door unlocks and John walks back in setting the container of ice cream down on the bed giving Karkat a spoon.

  


" What the fucks this? Is it the cold stuff you humans keep eating?" 

  


"Ya it's icecream, just try it you'll like it.trust me, you have my taste buds." 

  


Karkat shrugs, he was willing to try anything at this point so he scoops a spoonful into his mouth.

  


"John... What the fuck is wrong with you?" John's face changes instantly from happy to disappointed. " Do you not like it?" 

  


" Did I ever say I didn't? Why the fuck didn't your force feed me this sooner!?"

  


John smiles again making his ears move slightly moving up like a happy animal. Karkat takes a moment to study his own features amazed that his ears could do that. Of course he just shrugs and takes another bite. 

  


It's quiet for a few minutes as John watches Karkat, he seems nervous about something so Karkat doesn't force him to eat. Hell that meant more for himself .

  


  


  


" I ..... I'm glad you like it." John laughs nervously. " Damn right I like it, you better start eating or I'm gonna fucking eat it all John."

  


" Hey! Don't make me fat Karkat!" John attempts to scoop some ice cream when Karkat's hands pull it away hoarding it, holding it close to his chest. " Karkat! I want some too you goof." Karkat smiles and pulls away jokingly. " Nope you were too slow. It's mine now John."

  


John laughs chasing the ever moving pail of ice cream with his spoon. Karkat's grin widens as John try's harder moving closer. " John pfft fuck off I look ridiculous doing that."

  


"Oh? What if I do this?" John wiggles his brows smiling at Karkat. " Oh my Gog, be glad we're alone John ." Karkat laughs harder now trying to cling to the pail, still keeping it away from John and his wiggly eyebrows. " I'm getting closer Karkat~." Karkat's now blushing hard trying not to laugh as John inches closer to his face. " I'm gunna get it." 

  


" N-no" Karkat laughs trying to talk. "Fuck you and your prankster gambit." 

  


" Hehe it feels weird doing that to myself. It's like I'm hitting on myself but I'm not." He giggles looking at Karkat. " Fuck John, don't make me giggle , it doesn't look or sound right." Despite what Karkat says he snickers smiling warmly at John, his stomach was doing flips each time John moved. " Hey... Karkat?" 

  


" Ya John ?"  
They both catch their breath calming down from their fit of laughter.

  


" Have you ever wondered what it would be like to make out with yourself?" 

  


" John ... It's me your talking to, I hate flirted with my past self so much in my boredom that it was sad."

  


" Well........ Wanna try?" John grins wiggling his eyebrows. 

  


Karkat takes a moment thinking."Sure...as long as your not wiggling my eyebrows like that. One kiss wouldn't hurt. I guess." 

  


John smiles softer now nodding his head slightly moving his face closer too....well...his face. Karkat does the same closing his eyes still holding the ice cream. 

  


At first the kiss was soft, until John tasted the ice cream on Karkat. He purred tilting his head moving closer. Karkat must have a bigger sweet tooth then John because this did not taste like ice cream. Karkat tasted creamy and sweet like nothing he's ever tried. It was cool and tasted ten times better, the texture and sweetness of Karkat's lips against his was to die for, and he wanted more. Before John could even register what he was doing, his tongue pushed past Karkat's sweet candy lips in a attempt to taste more. 

  


Karkat welcomed the attention greatly, setting the pail to the side on the bed. Karkat grips the back of John's head lightly kissing back as best he could. He liked this, being with John made everything better.

  


He pushes against John's tongue with his own moaning softly against John's lips. The kiss was unpracticed and sloppy yet they didn't mind.

  


Once the taste of ice cream was gone John pulled away. Karkat could feel his cheeks burning as he gazed into John's large eyes. Well they were his eyes, and he knew that look anywhere, he's seen it on himself plenty of times in the mirror. John wanted something and he wanted it bad.

  


" John? Hey, are you alright?"

  


Without skipping a beat John pushes Karkat over on his back making him squeak in surprise. " John!? Oh Gog what are you doing?" Panic raised in his voice as he watches John with wide eyes.

.  
.  
.

  


Karkat gazed on at John with both a look of surprise, and arousal. John was licking the spoon that Karkat held tightly in his hand.  
When John finishes he looks up at Karkat's face innocently. " Can I please have some ice cream now..."  
Karkat just nods.


	14. Frozen

John smiles lunging out to grab the pail. He takes his spoon and dips it in, giving himself a large portion, licking it slowly tasting the new flavor before popping it in his mouth and chewing the remaining chunk. 

  


" Karkat, you're really lucky... I wish ice cream tasted this good all the time."

  


Karkat nods slowly again, his mouth slightly open. " y-ya guess I'll have to try it again won't I." 

  


After gorging them on ice cream the two curl up and fall asleep. John, of course, ate far too much getting a horrible stomach ache to make Karkat feel sorry for him.  
Karkat pet John's head till he fell asleep.

  


\----------------------

  


The next morning Karkat is woken from a good dream by sharp claws scratching his sides. He opens his eyes seeing John clenched to his sides sobbing in his sleep. Every part of Karkat's troll self-told him to leave John alone. Every human part of his new body told him to wake John. Turns out Karkat can't stand to see that look of pain plastered on his own face so he wakes him, he was being clawed anyway.

  


" John....John ..... Fucking wake up your having a night terror!" He shakes John violently trying to wake him up but John continues to claw him trying to pull Karkat closer. " John you're hurting me fucking wake up already!" With one final shake, John opens his eyes looking around panicked. " John, John I'm right here, look at me, John." John looks like he visibly calmed resting his sight on Karkat. " K-Karkat?" His words were shaky and frightened.

  


" it's just a night terror it's not real...shhh it's ok it's not real." He knew this would happen sooner or later. He looks at the time, it's 8 am. " it's ok John tell me about it, it'll make you feel better." John nods wiping away stray red tears. 

  


" I had a dream that you hated me and made fun of me saying I was dumb and clumsy and that I don't deserve to be with you and ..... Oh my god."

  


" What!? What is it, John !?" Karkat looks over at John concerned. " I ... I still owe you a new bed." Karkat stares at John blankly for a moment before putting his arms up in defeat. " You also owe me a pair of boxers but that's beside the point, I thought you were fucking panicking or something!" John looks down sadly. " sorry Karkat. Hey since when do I owe you boxers?"

  


" Because of you and your flirty actions I need a new pair! There probably stained... There still sitting in my sink." 

  


" Oh ya I almost forgot, I'm your's for today!" Karkat flushes dark red gawking at John. " What the hell are you talking about John!?" 

  


" Our ... Umm contest... Dave really didn't know it was you." John gets really quiet turning his head away, afraid of offending Karkat by bringing it up. " John, why are you looking away? What's done is fucking done ok?" Karkat hesitates before rubbing John's back seeing him tense. John looks to Karkat before moving closer snuggling up to him under the blankets. " I'm sorry, I guess I just still feel like it's my fault." 

  


" I guess you can just make up for it today ... So... How far are you wanting to take this slave thing John ?" 

  


John blushes hiding his face in Karkat's chest. " Well, it's your body... Anything you want. I ....I umm ...."

  


" You what?" Karkat blushes feeling his heart quicken. He was sure John could hear it. " l-let's get out of bed first of all. Second, you're cleaning my room and throwing away all the ruined shit ... I'll handle the boxers. Deal?"

  


John nods purring. He whines as Karkat pulls away. " Do we have to get out of bed now?"

  


" Yes John get up let's go!"  
" Hey, Karkat?"  
" Yes, John?"  
"You shouldn't sleep with my glasses on like that they might break." 

  


" Ya whatever, you don't have to worry about me sleeping in them anyway since this is the last day."

  


"Oh ya." 

  


After a while of chit chat they finally make it to the hall, they run into a few people on the way to Karkat's room, each time John growled and acted overprotective of Karkat. This made Karkat both worried and happy. He wondered if John would return to normal once he's back in his own body. Does he really like him back or is it the troll half talking....

  


\-----------------------------

  


" Ok we're fucking finally here. You deal with the sheets, maybe just maybe the bed's still usable. You walk to the bathroom of your block throwing out the stained pair of boxers along with scrubbing the now pink sink back to its pearly white.

  


You look around amazed once you come back to see that John was done and everything was clean, he even made the sheets, though something looks odd. At first, you couldn't put your finger on it, then you saw the bag. It was laying slack by the foot of your bed. You peak in and feel your whole face flush red.

  


" John.... What's this." 

  


" uhh hh hh it was for when you went into heat ... I was going to use those instead of ... You know ... What we did." You look up at John seeing his face bright red. You look deeper into the bag and see a lot of new different toys. You pull up the gag looking over to John. " Well, you didn't use most of them."

  


John huffs, his face still red." I only used one." 

  


" hey John..." You feel nervous yet giddy looking into the bag. " Can we try using more of them?." 

  


It's quiet making you look up at John. John's standing there frozen, from where you sat crouched by the bed you could tell that his bulge was out and pushing against his pants. Your stomach does flips as you imagine what could be done. Suddenly Dave flashes through your head and you shiver, you know for a fact you are not playing sub. " Could I use them on you.... You are in my body after all."

  


John looked nervous happy and aroused. You couldn't help but feel proud for giving someone such a reaction.

  


"Well?"  
.  
.  
John nods blushing.


	15. What was that?? Did you hear something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow that took a long time, and wow did it turn out long! tell me what you think ;D leave a comment or two, fap, have fun !

You look up too John as he awkwardly gets up on the bed sitting in the middle. " If you really wanted to try I guess I can't say no.. It is your body and it's not like you'll get a chance like this again. You also won our little contest so it's only fair I guess."  
  
" John."  
"H- how do you want to do this, ummm do you really want to do this... Are you sure about this?"  
" John."  
" It's not going to hurt me is it?"  
" John!!"  
John flinches under your gaze looking nervous. He may be as nervous as you, but you don't let it show. It's the first time either of you has openly admitted to wanting to do anything with or too the other sexually .

  


" John, first of all, you were rambling. Second are you sure you're up for this? And third, it's my body ... I know what'll hurt it and what won't. Hell, we can even look at this as a learning experience! How often do you get the chance to feel someone else's uhh feelings... Fuck how do I explain this..... It's like you and the ice cream!" 

  


John smiles at you from the bed like the smart ass he is and it pisses you off. " What!? What's with that smug expression?" 

  


" Karkat... Your rambling." 

  


"Shut up John... Do you want to be fucked or not?" You look away embarrassed having to get right to the point. You sit down at the edge of the bed sighing loudly.

  


The bed creaks as John's weight is shifted and he crawls closer. You shiver feeling his hot breath against your neck as he hesitates. Your eyes are wide in disbelief as he whispers in your ear. "Just be gentle at first ok...let's take it slow." Your breath hitches as your heart flips. Your shoulders shake as a shiver runs down your spine moving towards the warmth growing between your legs. You can hear John's smug chuckle behind you. He knows exactly what he did... that bastard. 

  


His lips are cold at first as he kisses your neck, it's impossible to get mad when he makes you feel this good. He ghosts his sharp teeth over your neck as he purrs. You brace yourself at first expecting it to hurt only to have John wrap his arms around you. His embrace makes you feel warm and fuzzy, it's amazing. Then his teeth sink into your neck, there's a small prick of pain for a moment, you open your mouth to tell him it hurts only to moan loudly as a warm wave of pleasure hits you. The pain and pleasure mixing to create something new and overpowering. John knows his own body... He knew that this would make you feel good. 

  


[ " god I don't know if I want to fuck Karkat or be fucked mmmmm those sharp teeth would be perfect for biting ahhhh god that feels good!" John moves the toy faster, his cock pulsing and slapping against his sweat glistened stomach as he rocked his hips.---] 

  


You shiver at the memory cutting your thoughts thin. " You fucking knew that would feel good! John c-cut that out, I won our little contest remember! You can play with me later but for now you do what I say and when I say it!" He pulls back lapping at the warm blood trickling down your neck. After he finishes cleaning your neck he sits up and begins taking off his shirt and pants throwing them to your floor in a small pile.He knows what he wants and he knows you want it too because he's now stripping you of your cloths as well, and you let him. " It's a promise then..... I'll play with you later." 

  


You pick up the small bag placing it on the bed looking through it. You manage to pull out a bit gag smirking looking up at John. " You were prepared weren't you?" He chuckles a little nervous rubbing the back of his head. " Open your mouth John, this one's for you." John blushes, you feel your weird human bulge twitch in anticipation watching John open his mouth seductively in front of you. You didn't know whether to be turned on or horrified seeing your own face make such an expression. Luckily your body decides for you and you grow harder. 

  


Hands shaky you place the bit in his mouth tying it on. He moves his jaw experimentally then stops to stare at you, you can tell he's waiting for you to pull out another toy. 

  


John purrs eyeing the small bundles of red rope in the bag. You blush at this embarrassed.... So he likes to be tied. You grab the rope feeling the silky strands with your long frail human fingers smirking. John visibly squirms and muffles something that sounds like "hurry".

  


" Hold your fucking hoofbeats Egbert." You pull out and stretch the rope in front of his eyes...John's large needy dilated eyes... as you smile.

  


"Now take off the boxers ... No need to be shy, your body isn't exactly a mystery to me." You watch John spring to life shredding his last article of clothing, you remain in your boxers. Your lips turn up into a smug lustful smile. It's felt like forever since your switch and the sudden upper hand felt great.

  


You were on top, John is in your hands, John belongs to you. He's laying back on your bed, in your body. You can't help but get hot licking your lips at the thought. John is yours and no one can take him.

  


\-------------------------

  


You are John and you can't help but stare at Karkat sitting on the end of the bed. You still feel that it's kind of weird looking at yourself instead of him, but it is him and he just admitted to wanting to fuck you... Out loud.

  


He's quiet which worried you so you crawl closer, you open your mouth about to say his name when an idea pops into your head. You hesitate to breathe against his neck and he shivers. 

  


You take a moment to think about Karkat's reaction, then it hits you, your neck is sensitive... Karkat must be able to feel things like you did. You decide that he might still be freaking out because of dave so you attempt to sooth him, "Just be gentle at first ok...let's take it slow."You lean down kissing his warm neck, your lips feel cold in contrast to his flushed skin.You watch as his shoulders shake and you chuckle, it sounded smugger than you attended but it's ok you don't think he noticed.

  


After a while of kissing you push your sharp teeth to Karkat's neck. You've always wanted him to do this to you, you craved his touch, you wrap your arms around him before pushing your teeth into his neck and he moans loudly. Your wondering if he's still thinking about the incident with Dave, so you try to distract him the best way you can.

  


" You fucking knew that would feel good! John c-cut that out, I won our little contest remember! You can play with me later but for now, you do what I say and when I say it!" 

  


Your heart does flips and the bulge between your legs curls against the fabric of your boxers. He said I get to play with him later! You lap at the metallic-tasting blood finding you quite enjoy the flavor, licking him till he's clean.

  


The sexual drive you feel is stronger in Karkat's body. You don't think you could say no to him even if you wanted. You want to be with him and it feels right. You want more you want more of Karkat you want to be closer so you start peeling away your cloths till your in your boxers throwing them to a pile on the floor. You reach forward grabbing the hem of Karkat's shirt, he doesn't stop you so you continue. His shirt and pants soon find there way to the pile as well. HonK.

  


You lick your lips eying Karkat. " It's a promise then..... I'll play with you later." You watch Karkat pick up the small bag placing it on the bed making you lean forward as he looks through it.

  


You hold in a breath seeing Karkat pull out the same bit gag you were going to use on him while he was in heat. 

  


" You were prepared weren't you?"  
You chuckle rubbing the back of your head. He was right wasn't he, you wanted to do so much more too Karkat when he was in heat. You feel a twinge of disappointment knowing how fun it could have been to-" Open your mouth John, this one is for you."

  


Stop thinking John, open your mouth.

  


You lean forward head fuzzy and mind blank sticking your tongue out your mouth slightly to welcome the gag. You eye Karkat's shaky hands and that almost makes you smile and laugh, but being in Karkat's body makes you feel that this is more important. You desperately want to be Karkat's you want him to mark you and tell the world you are his. 

  


The metal is cold as it slides in your mouth and over your warm tongue. You move and flex your jaw to Line up your teeth with the bar. With that done you look up gazing at Karkat eager for the next toy. Red catches the corner of your eye and you look down to see your bundles of bright red rope purring at the thought.

  


Your eyes widen and your ears droop as you watch silently as Karkat runs your long pale fingers over the rope. Sure your skin in comparison to the bright red rope was pretty, but you would much rather see the ropes wrapped around the grey, so you beg as best you can through the gag . " hurry."

  


" Hold your fucking hoofbeasts Egbert." You watch captivated as Karkat pulls the rope taut in front of you. You run your tongue against the back of the gag as you fidget. 

  


"Now take off the boxers ... No need to be shy, your body isn't exactly a mystery to me." You guess he's right. So you pull off your boxers throwing them to the floor, your soaked and needy dripping red from both your bulge and your nook.

  


You still feel strange unused to the wanting ache in your nook. How could anyone hold back such a strong feeling? You blink your eyes surprised you must have zoned out because he's now bending your arms above your head. You can feel the bulge squirming between your legs, you have some control of it but not much as it flails and searches. 

  


One loop is tied around one horn and tightened electing a loud moan from you. Shortly after the first, a second loop is tied around the other horn also tightened to stay. You try to lower your hands to find a sudden pull on your horn sending a jolt of pleasure down your spine. 

  


Somehow he managed to tie your wrists to your small horns. " K-Karkat! Wha... What are you doing?" You manage to speak through the gag.

  


" I'm making you feel good John, now just relax." He moves a pile of pillows behind you then begins lowering you till your at an angle laying back on the pillows. Every time you struggled or moved your horns were touched and the ropes tightened, making you chirp and moan. 

  


You open your eyes halfway to peer at your, YOUR body eyeing your hard dick through thin boxers." Karkat just mmm just touch me already!" You feel impatient and bothered so you spread your legs giving Karkat better access. You continue to speak muffled by the gag " Touch me, put something in me already!" You whimper trying once again to pull your hands down, but it fails only proving to frustrate you more.

  


You can feel your bulge curl as you watch him go through the bag once more pulling out a small plastic dildo nothing special but in your current state, you couldn't care less. " Come on Karkat put it in already!" You rock your hips leaning back on the pillows as he rubs the toy against your slit. " Quit teasing !" You muffle attempting to open one eye seeing Karkat look at you through your own lust filled blue eyes. The moment he notices you looking at him he pushes it in. 

  


You whimper as your legs shake, it felt different. All the pleasure you feel felt close to you, it was inside you, both warm and gripping. You could feel the toy pushing against your insides as you rocked your hips into it. It scrapped deep inside your tight nook slowly driving your need deeper. You speak as best as you can with the gag in your mouth " K-Karkat please, please move it faster" . You got used to the feeling of being entered much faster in this body then your own, you smile at the thought. Seeing you relax, Karkat pulls out the toy pushing it in roughly making you yelp, you felt both pain and pleasure in the thrust. You look at him urging him to do it again with your eyes. Once again he thrusts the toy in hard and you clench your hands accidentally pulling on your horns making you moan Karkat's name loudly through the gag.

  


\-------------------------

  


John moans loudly pulling on the ropes occasionally making chirps or clicks at the friction made against his horns. Of course, Karkat wasn't fazed by any of the familiar troll noises. The point being, that the sweet song dripping from John's lips was caused by Karkat. Nothing could compare to the sounds he made. Even if that sweet song is sung in Karkat's voice, it was still John, his John. 

  


Removing the dildo Karkat smirks, and John whimpers at the loss-making him push the bit gag out of his mouth with his strong tongue letting it fall around his neck. " Karkat, keep going, please, it felt Really good!"

  


"You have to tell me what you want John." Karkat smiles rubbing a hand over his hard member through the thin fabric. Karkat moaned loudly, it was a different feeling, he was in full control and it was easy to grip and abuse. He slips off his boxers now being as naked as John in order to properly stroke himself. 

  


John eyes Karkat panting. " I wonder what it would feel like to be fucked by myself." John blushed after realizing he said it out loud and whimpers in shame.

  


" Don't worry John ... I was wondering what it would be like to fuck myself." John blushes and gulps, the mental image of Karkat pounding into him flashes through his mind. He tries to picture what it would feel like closing his eyes only for a moment. At first it was a small pleasurable feeling, then it grew till he could swear it felt like something was pushing against his nook. He gasps opening his eyes looking at Karkat, only Karkat wasn't doing anything, just watching with wide eyes. John had somehow curled the flexible bulge down pushing into his own needy nook.

  


" Oh fuck it's oh god Karkat, your body is amazing!" John moans as the bulge pushes in burying itself in the nooks warmth wiggling in appreciation against John's tight walls. " Kar- ahhh fuck yes. I ... I want you to touch me, please make me feel even better." 

  


Karkat blushes watching John in disbelieve, he couldn't... At lest he didn't think he could do that with his bulge! All he can do is stare at the spectacle that laid before him. The sound of his bulge and nook fucking seemed to echo in the room. Karkat swallowed hard and picked up another toy, this one vibrated. While John was busy fucking himself he slips the object into his nook, his bulge curling around it inside of his nook instinctively, adding another level of pleasure for John.

  


John was begging and moaning loudly now, forcing Karkat to readjust the gag tying it on tightly in place to keep him quiet so the others wouldn't here. 

  


" Shhh John it's alright just keep quiet." John nods muffling another moan into the gag. Karkat grins leaning down to give John a sloppy kiss around the gag. John purred in response tugging on his arms making him whimper into the kiss. Before the kiss is over Karkat reaches down turning on the toy electing a loud chirp like yelp into Karkat's mouth from John. Karkat pulls away from John looking him up and down as he moans and purrs through the gag loudly. 

  


Karkat sits up remember seeing something useful in John's bag. Turning to the tattered bag he pulls out the bulge ring, Karkat grins darkly. He didn't want John to cum this soon did he? Of course not! So he turns to John running his finger along the exposed part of the bulge tickling it slightly to make it exit his nook and unwrap from the toy. 

  


Once successfully placing it around John's bulge he goes back to thrusting the toy watching John muffle moan and shake under him.  
The bulge once again moving down entering John.

  


" Fuck John..even I haven't done that. How can a dumb guy like you be this kinky and look so damn sexy!?" John muffles something in response as his cheeks turn bright candy red. 

  


" What was that John? I couldn't hear you." Karkat chuckles as John closes his eyes whimpering. John was becoming desperate now, his bulge speeding up in hope to cum. " Oh no John, you can only cum when I say so. Your mine today remember?" 

  


At this point John's back was arching, his head tilted back into the pillows, and his eyes closed tightly. His hands now jerked purposefully against their bonds making John feel like he was on fire. 

  


Karkat continued to tease John for what felt like hours kissing him and licking sensitive spots all over. In time John will come to call one of his favorite spots " grub scars" but until then he squirmed, whimpered, and moaned to Karkat's every touch. Karkat took his time lavishing John with his affection for a long time till he finally stopped with a kiss to John's neck. "Are you ready?"

  


John nods his head fast eyeing Karkat lovingly through his lust clouded eyes.he was exhausted and needy from all the over stimulation but still, he wanted more. Unlike a human dick that would start to hurt, his bulge only squirmed harder trying to either burn him out or make him cum.

  


" I'm gonna untie your gag now... Promise to be quiet?" John whimpers nodding his head. Slowly Karkat freed his mouth. 

  


" Your amazing...... But..... I wanna cum...... Please, Karkat?" Karkat leans down whispering into John's ear. On the verge of breaking himself. " How do you want it, John?"  
" I.. I want it fast and hard, please, and no more toys.... I want you Karkat."

  


With a click the ring around John's bulge is removed and the vibrator is pulled out. As fast as the toy came out, Karkat thrusts in fully next to John's bulge feeling it squirm around him to grip his shaft. "Oh fuck~J-John!"  
Karkat's shaky as he reaches up. 

  


" What are you doing Karkat!?" John rolls his hips and both moan. " S-Stay still dumb ass!"

  


One at a time John's hand's drop, at first he's just stretching his arms, Karkat assumes he's getting feeling back. John yelps when Karkat pulls out quick thrusting in. " Sorry .. Fuck it feels like my hips have a mind of their own..." 

  


John looks up blushing reaching up to pull Karkat down into a soft kiss changing the pace for both of them. Slowly Karkat begins thrusting into John taking his time. They both slowed down drinking each other in, kissing deeply and thrusting slow, feeling and enjoying one another.

  


\-------------------------  
You love him, everything about John right now is perfect. No longer was this a " casual fuck" you know John would just call you corny for this later but to you, this was making love. You look down at John and see the expressions he's making. He looks amazing regardless of the body he's in. He's done so well at being a troll, it almost makes you jealous. You would love him no matter what shape he took.

  


He claws your back lightly making you whimper, it feels amazing, like pure pleasure being carved into your skin. You kiss his jaw as you slide in and out of him gradually picking up the pace. He tilts his head back and you take the chance to bite down on his neck hard. John might not like his teeth but you love them. Normally a human's teeth are flat and useless, but his manage to break the skin and you get a mouthful of tangy blood and a earful of grateful moans. You thought humans hated pain but every scratch felt amazing and painted your mind white and fuzzy. He was the perfect mate for you... All you needed to do was ask him. For now you enjoy being with him, and FUCKING FINALLY being able to pleasure yourself. It felt like torture holding back. But knowing it was for John to experience the best sex of his life made it all the more satisfying. You want him to remember this for the rest of his life.

  


You furrowed your brow in concentration as you picked up the pace holding onto his hips. You kiss him again making it rougher and he kisses back rocking his hips to meet your thrusts. It's delicious how his bulge wraps and pulses against your shaft, and you love it. You can feel yourself close, you want to cum while kissing him.... Like one of your rom coms! you refuse to pull away. You close your eyes moaning into his mouth, he muffles something against your lips but he can't talk. You lift one hand to caress his cheek feeling the warm wetness of fresh tears. Normally you would have stopped, but you couldn't, and John continued to roll his hips to meet your thrusts so it was ok, you knew he wanted this too.

  


\-----------------------------

  


You can feel your heart pounding in your chest as Karkat makes all the right moves, he's gentle and rough, everything you would want in a lover. The troll part of you is screaming, he feels important to you, you want him, you now understand this desire for a matesprit. The need fills you coupled with your old desire to love him, it feels like falling in love with him a second time.

  


You try to speak but can't with his mouth on yours. You feel so overcome you cry as your body is hit with wave upon wave of heat you're going to cum !you want him to cum with you, you want to tell him your close so you try to hold back but he speeds up his thrusts. You love him so much it hurts.

  


\------------------------

  


The two continued to kiss as Karkat thrust harder into John. In mere moments both of them were quivering and shaking in each other's arms releasing together into John's nook filling him to the brim spilling half of it out and onto the already ruined bed. They both pulled each other in close panting and tired, Karkat laying on top of John finding himself unable to get up. They stared into each other's eyes. Their eyelids felt heavy in the afterglow. The kept each other's gaze till sleep robbed them of awareness making everything fade to black. 

  


\-----------------------

  


The next morning John wakes up to find himself feeling someone's arms wrapped around him. He looks up and see's Karkat looking down at him. Not a reflection of himself, but actual Karkat. They've been fucking for a whole day, his face turns red at the thought. "Well someone sure took his fucking time waking up, didn't he?" 

  


John's mouth opens and closes a few times almost in shock, he can't hold himself back anymore, he has to tell him.

  


" Karkat?"

  


" Humm?" Karkat groaned his unspoken question looking down at John in his arms.

  


" I...I...I really love you! Karkat I love you so much! Can we ... You know... Be official...? Of course, that is... If you love me back......."

  


Karkat's eyes widen and he swallows thickly as he thinks of what to say next. " John ... I....."


	16. Crunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry it took so long, iv been working on the plot, and i got sick, and sleepwalking and *trails off* oh~ oh ya
> 
> i wanted to say thank you for all the comments !  
> it makes me feel amazing reading them, and when i feel amazing, i'm in the mood to write !  
> Just a warning, since i'm adding as many kinks as i can, there is drugs in this chapter :o)

Your running as fast as you can. Your lungs burn as he closes in. HonK hOnK HONK. Your heart beats faster and your mouth hangs open in hope that you can breath easier. 

  


You slide and topple over as you turn the corner. Your claws scrape against the surface of the slick hard floor. He's getting closer! You can hear him speaking now!

  


" Where'd you go motherfucker? It's not polite to be all up and running now." He sounds relaxed but you know it's a trick. Last time you got near him he tried to club you over the head like one of the others. He was running out of prey and you knew this.

  


You see the door to Karkat's room and run towards it at top speed. Your desperate and he's just down the hall, you put all your weight into it and you run into the door with your skull making a large thud.

  


\-----------------------------

  


"John I ..... I love you too but I think someone is at the door." You cover yourself with a ruined blanked at first then hear scratching deciding not to bother you walk naked over to the door opening it expectingly to John's cat closing and locking the door behind him. The cat is scared and shaking clinging to the leg that happened to be hanging out if the blankets.

  


" Oww Karkitty !? What are you doing?" The cat clung tighter to John's leg. 

  


You walk over and pet the cat calming him. "Come on you stupid cat, what's wrong?" Your hand feels wet ,so you pull back your hand inspecting what the furry bastard had on him this time. You see red and you panic a little. You conclude that he ran into the door. 

  


It's silent for a second then as quick as the silence came, two long horns struck Karkat's already fragile door piercing the thin wood sending splinters all over the ground.

  


" Sorry Karbro, hey bro can you do a bro a solid and get me out of the door?" 

  


This was odd even for Gamzee. "Gamzee ? How the fuck did you run into my door?" You can't help it but feel defensive, after just gaining John as a matesprit you were on your toes. You decide to stand still instead of help him. You don't even bother to hide your naked slick body.

  


He moves his head slightly and you growl loud as a warning. John covers himself behind you with the blanket you dropped earlier. John wraps his arms around your middle wrapping the blanket around you both. " Gamzee I think you should come back later, and please leave my cat alone. You nearly scared him to death." 

  


" Oh hey John sorry bro, me and him were just playing is all." 

  


"Well don't. He's scared stiff, and me and Karkat are busy."

  


You blush at that, feeling his hands tighten around you're middle. Your growl softens slightly as John soothes you. Gamzee's head wiggles cracking the door as he pulls his horns out leaving gaping holes in their wake. 

  


"You two just keep making miracles, I'll see you later Karbro." -hOnK- he squeezes one of his plastic horns making you jump slightly in John's grasp. That sound brought back some bad memories.

  


"Shhhhh Karkat it's ok, he's gone now." John rests his head on your shoulder running a hand gently over your chest. It feels really nice, and he was right, you can't smell the other troll anymore, so you stop growling. 

  


"Fuck.... That was weird." 

  


" Yeah I didn't expect him to smash through your door like that!" 

  


"No not that.... I could smell him from here."

  


" That is weird, I thought Terezi was the only one that could do that." 

  


" It might be because your my matesprit now." You shrug blushing ear to ear. Saying it out loud was strange and felt nice. "Really?"

  


"Well of course dumb ass. Who else is going to defend you to make sure your not culled!?" John smiles at you and ruffles your already messy hair before turning to Karkitty. The cat was still just sitting there on the edge of the bed. He looked ready to either pounce of run.

  


This was a problem and you knew it. If Gamzee was satisfying his blood lust by killing the little fuzzy moochers it was only a matter of time.You have to protect your team. 

  


After taking a shower with John and getting dressed, he helps you dispose of the ruined bed and sheets, your room looked bare with out a bed but it was ok. Besides, how could you be upset about the bed when your matesprit is standing beside you in a set of your cloths?

  


"John, I have to go do something, can you stay in the room? Keep the door locked and watch over your meow beast. He may be fucking annoying but it sucks being chased by Gamzee."

  


John nods holding the petrified cat in his arms." When will you be back?"

  


" I don't know, it shouldn't be more then half an hour." John smiles and you leave closing and locking the door behind you.

  


You sigh and start making your way towards Dave's block. You bite your lip in thought remembering how helpless you felt. Nonono you couldn't think about that now, you had a mission.

  


\-----------------------

  


-knock knock- 

  


" Ya ya just a second!"

  


\- BANG BANG BANG- 

  


" Shit Jade take it easy on my door---Karkat?" Dave swallows nervously, his expression remaining unchanging. "Are you Karkat... Or John?" 

  


" I'm Karkat...we changed back when we woke up." Karkat crosses his arms suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

  


" So...... Why are you here? Did you want to hit me too? Because I can totally understand if you did! And if you do.... Just don't hit the shades." 

  


" I didn't come here for that Strider... I came here for an alternative for sopor slime....I thought of going to Rose, but you owe me." Dave simply nods." I need something that dulls the mind and makes you sleepy, perhaps cheerful? Do you know of anything?"

  


"Oh you mean dope!" Karkat looks at him strangely, narrowing his brow at Dave. "Excuse me? Are you calling me an idiot?"  
"No I'm talking about smack... Kush? Green? Marry Jane?" 

  


" The blue Crocker human? ...Dave speak fucking English!" 

  


Dave tilts his head back in frustration sighing loudly. " Weed Karkat, I'm talking about weed!...........IT'S A DRUG!" 

  


" Why are you fucking shouting?"  
" Oh I thought you would say something stupid like 'you don't eat weeds, you pull them out of your garden like a normal person' or something like that."

  


"..... Can you get these -weeds- or not Strider...?"  
" Ya I can, I have a code for some... There isn't much to do out here.. But do you think it'll work on trolls?"

  


Karkat ponders for a moment." Just get me some and tell me how to administer it you jackass." 

  


"Man your not going to try it on yourself are you!? Pfft oh my god I would kill to see that!" Dave chuckles running into his room grabbing a large glass container. Karkat looks it up and down questioningly.

  


" Dude it's called a bong, you use this to smoke the weed."

  


" I have to smoke it!?" Karkat was hating this already glaring at the odd contraption. Dave hands him a small bag filled with dry ground flaky stuff explaining how it works. 

  


" Good luck getting Gamzee to smoke it! Your best bet would be to blow smoke in his face." He smiles. " Try it on John and see if it works on him, hell make him smoke it too, that way you could see it in action on a human." He hands Karkat a lighter and slowly closes the door opening it right as its about to close. " oh and Karkat?"

  


" Yeah?" 

  


" Pack snacks or watch a movie, and another thing, it doesn't happen too me but it made my bro hella horny when he smoked it, so watch yourself." With that he closes the door and Karkat's left standing there silently looking over the items.

  


" Gog I hope this doesn't cull me."

  


\----------------------------------

  


" Hey John, John...John open the fucking door my hands are full!"  
You are John.

  


You lift your head off Karkat's couch. It sounds like Karkat's speaking through clenched teeth which confuses you. " So what took you so long!" You get up opening the door to see Karkat's arms full of snacks and a ..... A bong?  
" What the hell Karkat!? Where did you get that!?" 

  


"It doesn't matter, we need to find an alternative to sopor slime. But I'm going to have to try it first because we don't know how it'll work on trolls.  
Is this a problem?" You huff looking up at Karkat watching him set down everything on the table, you didn't think he was that careless, your shocked. "Is this really the only thing you can do?" You ask in hope.

  


" If Gamzee was chasing your meowbeast then it's only a matter of time before he fully sobers up and chases after us. Remember what happened last time?" You nod shivering slightly.

  


" I see your point...." You almost ask Karkat why it has to be him but stop yourself. You already know what he would say, ' I'm the leader John it's my job!' Or something like that. You respect that so you let him.

  


He fills the bong with water setting it in front of the couch on the table taking a deep breath.

  


" Can you do it with me?" He blushes asking you looking up shyly before glancing down again. "What!? Are you serious?" 

  


" I'm .... I'm scared ok... I don't know what this is going to do."

  


Well you guess it couldn't be that bad since its just the two of you... Hell it might even be fun. It's not like Karkat knew about it so its fine... And you are eighteen now. "Ok... I'll do it with you..." 

  


He smiles at you and nods packing the substance like he was shown. He grabs the lighter shaky and attempts to light it. He's really nervous. " Karkat....I can go first if you want." 

  


He swallows and hands you the lighter. You light the strange stuff sucking back till the chamber was full of smoke, you lift the bowl breathing in again to suck in a mouthful of smoke. You've seen Dave do this before, in fact this looks like his bong....but who cares at the moment? Your heads starting to feel fuzzy and you remind yourself to breath out. You blow smoke into the air and hand Karkat the lighter. He does the same and coughs while blowing out. You chuckle lightly seeing his eyes droop.

  


"So how are you feeling Karkat?"

  


He pauses for a moment looking over at you slowly " Tingly". 

  


"We should try again just in case. You know, to make sure it works." He nods and hands you the pipe. You dump the ash and fill it again with greens handing it back to Karkat. "Here you can have the first." He take it with his shaky hands and attempts to light it. He can barely hold the lighter, you smile grabbing it for him." Ok Karkat I'm gunna light it, when I say suck you suck ok?"

  


He blushes nodding getting his mouth in place, You light it and tell him to breath in and he does so. The chamber fills once again with dark whitish grey smoke. You pull up and he breaths in, this time holding it in before blowing out.

  


You both break into a fit of laughter. "I can't believe you were scared!"

  


"You look like your half asleep John." He chuckles wiping an eye of a stray red tear. " Hey Karkat?" "Yeah?" 

  


" can we move to a bed or something? I feel sleepy."  
" John all I got is a mattress in the closet." 

  


You smile feeling bold." Then get it~"  
He gets up to your surprise and pulls out the giant mattress placing it were the old bed was. You get up crawling over to it with a small bag of chips. The chips were amazing and satisfying. Karkat eyes the chip in your hand and you place it half in your mouth smirking at him. If you were a troll you swear you'd be purring, he got the message loud and clear biting the half sticking out of your mouth. You both swallow licking the salt off your lips before connecting them. The kiss felt amazing nothing else mattered, it was all just him.Him and this craving for either food or sex.... And you just ate.

  


" Karkat...can we fuck?"  
You giggled as his face instantly reddened. Dispute his shock he nods. Before you can even register what's going on, your both naked laying beside each other just talking.

  


" So Karkat? How did it feel to wake up this morning?" 

  


He has his arm around you and you snuggle into his chest feeling warm and relaxed all over.

  


" Well.... I felt full."  
You look up at him confused."But we didn't eat anythi---oh! How about now?" He blushes looking away. " We didn't wake up that long ago John."

  


You stop and think "Hey Karkat ?" "Yeah?" "Get up for a second I'm gunna lay down a towel so that we don't ruin this mattress right off the bat." He nods and you both get up lazily, he walks off looking for something as you lay down the towel. You hear a clink in the other room and see him walk back with a bucket. " We are using this, this time!" He sets it beside the mattress and looks you dead in the eye. "This time, don't knock it over."

  


He lays down on the towel sighing at the softness of it and closes his eyes. You kneel beside him looking him over, from his long legs to his dripping nook, you remember how it felt to be filled in Karkat's body. How everything poured in and sprayed the walls of his nook. You remember the tightness of your lower belly as you fell asleep and this gets you curious. You place your hand on Karkat's lower belly and feel the tightness of his skin. You can't see the bump but you can feel it, and so can Karkat.

  


"Nnngh John what are you doing?" You pull apart his legs sitting between them running your fingers over his thighs and hips. It felt fuzzy to move around and you almost didn't want to move but you had to find out.  
"Just stay still Karkat, just trust me."

  


He bites his lip and hides his face with his forearm, clenching his hands.  
"John seriously just tell me ahhh~" Karkat moans deliciously as you push down on his lower stomach, you grin and watch as the cum from last night is forced from his nook. He moans louder covering his face with the palms of his hands. You remove your other hand from his thigh and push two fingers inside, they are slick and push in easy, he yelps and bites onto the back of his knuckles mumbling to himself. 

  


Karkat spreads his legs arching his back as his bulge is coaxed out of its sheath . You decide it's moving too slow and you hoist Karkat up by his legs to lick his nook.

  


"J-John this is ahh really mmm embarrassing! Oh fuck John don't stop!" 

  


You dip your tong inside of Karkat licking up anything that drips from the troll. 

  


" J-John ! It-it's gunna come out." 

  


Karkat moans under you draping his lags down your back for support. You smile moving one hand to Karkat's stomach as you wrap your mouth around his nook sucking as you push down. Karkat squeaked and moaned under you as you sucked harder. He shivers as the cum flows out into your mouth. He tastes perfect, fruity and salty. You don't know if it's the drugs or just you but he tastes amazing and you want more.

  


" A-Are you drinking it!? Mmmmnnn ahh fuck John. Gog this feels mm intense." He purrs loudly as you drink the sweet nectar flowing from him. When you pull away he whimpers in protest, you look down at him to see he's pulled his arms closely to his chest and his eyes are foggy and half closed, his pupils are huge and his mouth is open wide. Placing a hand on his belly you feel for the bump to find its no longer there. He wiggles lazily under your grasp as you lower him down to the makeshift bed before you crawl over him locking lips with the gasping troll. He purrs loudly and shivers.

  


You feel tired again and lay beside him. " So, how do you feel Karkat?"

  


" I feel fucking amazing. Hey John?"

  


" Yeah Karkat?"

  


" Can you tell me how you made my bulge do that before? When you were me..... How did you make it bend into my nook?"

  


" Pfft I'm not telling you. It's my job to make you feel good!" He looks disappointed at first but then perks up nearly smiling... The cheesy goof.

  


\---------------------------

  


The two of them cuddled together on the old mattress. Usually Karkat likes to be on top "the man" but not tonight. John's arms are wrapped around the smaller troll, his left arm supporting Karkat's head as his right wraps around his back. Karkat breaths softly as he nuzzles John's bare chest. He feels safe and sleeps easy next to his matesprit. Karkitty sleeps in Karkat's open closet avoiding the halls or vents. The bucket lays empty and unused. Karkat and John fall asleep quickly too tired and content to do much else. 

The room is silent, nothing but a distant echo of a honk and a loud crunch can be heard.


	17. unsurprising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok explaining really fast ! omgosh, i have to go to work, make cosplay and work on the next chapter @.@ i have big plans for you john......big plans >:) love comments, fap , have fun. read enjoy thx byebye till next time ! :D

The crunch was louder and brought John awake first. It sounded so close that he figured that it was Karkat moving about. There was one thing wrong, however, Karkat was still fast asleep in his arms. He sits up slightly to look around the room, Karkitty was missing so he chalked it up to a hungry cat and went back to sleep.

  


A few hours later he's woken up by Karkat nudging his side. " John, John fucking wake up." His eyes flutter open and land on the troubled troll below. " Yeah? What is it Karkat?" 

  


" I smell something weird."  
" You woke me up for that... Why?"

  


"Because it smells like death and freaks me the fuck out." It's now that John notices how much Karkat's shivering so he hugs him close." Don't worry I'm right here, I'll check it out. Just tell me where it's coming from." 

  


Shakily Karkat points to the vent, now it makes perfect sense. It wasn't just the smell that bothered him, it was where it was coming from. John sits up grabbing a shirt and pair of boxers from beside the mattress, Karkat sits up holding the blanket tight in his grasp. When it got there John wasn't sure but that wasn't important at the moment.

  


Slowly he made his way to the vent, once he got next to the metal door the smell hit him. It smelt like a butcher shop. It kind of reminded you of a gutted fish, the smell of entrails strongest. He lifts the vent door and peers in, greeted by a red furry mess. If not for the severed head it would have been unidentifiable. Something killed Karkitty. He doesn't know whether to scream, puke or panic, instead he cries lowering the door to the vents.

  


"K-Karkat.... It's Karkitty."

  


"Oh my god.... How bad?"  
"Really bad Karkat, really fucking bad. There's red everywhere in there...and fur." He sobs covering his face. Karkat gets up wrapping his arms around the crying boy, responding quickly. " Shhhh it's ok, we can get you a new meow beast." John sniffles wiping one eye looking up at Karkat from his slouched position. 

  


" It's not the cat that bothers me.... What if that was you?....OH GOD, that's what the sound was! Karkat I think he's eating them! And I heard it...I heard it happening." John lowers his head back into Karkat's chest shivering.

  


" John how are we supposed to get him? Is he in the vents? It's risky going in or near a vent at this point."  
John suddenly stops sobbing and speaks very quietly. "We'll smoke the fucker out." 

  


Karkat pats John's head softly, he could feel the angry tremors radiating off the taller boy in his arms. John didn't get angry often, Karkat doesn't even know if John's ever been this angry, well other then at Dave currently.

  


" Where did you get the weed from?"  
Karkat froze and visibly chokes at the mention. "It's from Dave isn't it?" The tone is flat and unsurprising.  
"Y-yeah..... I figured he owed me one, he said he has the code for it... Let's get dressed, I'll clean ... The mess up and we can get this done, ok?"  
John nods and they separate with a soft kiss getting dressed. Karkat cleans the bloody mess in the vent as best he can put all the parts he found in a bag... John was right, there were quite a lot of parts missing and there were claw and teeth marks everywhere.

  


Once it was clean and disposed of Karkat calls John back out from the bathroom only to get no answer. He opens the door finding John sitting on the tile floor, he's been crying.

  


Karkat and John sat there for what felt like forever till John stopped. 

  


  


\--------------------------------

  


You are John, well at least you try to be him, but he's devastated at the moment. So your Karkat instead.

  


You squeeze John's hand reassuringly. " John I'm still here, don't worry, I survived this once." You feel better seeing a small smile creep up on John's face, however, small, it was something.

  


-knock knock-

  


" Oh hey Karkat, shit John too?! What the fuck happened to him?" He turns to you placing a hand half over his mouth so John can't hear him and whispers into your ear." Did you do something?"

  


Rage boils over at the accusation. You can't believe that he would even mention it, let alone fucking joke about it! You growl eyeing Dave with cold angry eyes." The code... For the weed..... Give it."

  


" What? No, please?....... Fine, I'll be right back." He closed the door coming back handing you a piece if paper. " I guess you guys liked it?"

  


You continue to glare at him. " You know it's for Gamzee you nook sucker!" You blush at the words, your cheeks turning a bright candy red.

  


" Oh fuck you must be mad, your redder then.... Then.... Fuck I can't think of anything ironic, excuse me while I go piss my drawers, this Vantas has a bite to go with his bark. You're so pissed if I linger any longer I could very well end up missing a finger... Trust me, I need my fingers."

  


After his little spiel he finally closes the door and leaves you two alone.

  


You look over to see how John is doing to see that he's grinning looking at you with a slight blush. " Interesting choice for an insult Karkat." You feel your ears burn, surely they were turning red.

  


" It was just ... Fuck that's hard to forget ok!? It's not like I've had that done to me before."  
You fidget in place before pulling him along." Let's go make a shit load of this then smoke him... In fact. If we're filling the vents with smoke ... Won't that make everybody high?"

  


He stops to think than giggles loudly." Guess that's a sacrifice that we must take."

  


" Some sacrifice....." You smirk facing John to kiss him on the cheek. " We're going to need more snacks, John."

  


"It's too bad we don't have any real food... Like bacon. Bacon and eggs in the morning! That would be great, instead of fruit gushers. I'm  
sick of fruit gushers." You nod in agreement as you get to work. 

  


Your nose crinkled at the smell of the large pile, John said it reminded him of a skunk. Whatever a fucking skunk is, you make a mental note to avoid it. 

  


"Ok.... Where do you think we should burn this?" John stands there thinking with one hand on the wheelbarrow you both borrowed from Equius. 

  


" If I just ate, I'd lay down for a snooze, how about his room?" You agree and head in the direction of the clown's room upon entering you're both greeted with light snoring along with the occasional honk coming from the vent. It wasn't super close, but it was close enough. Next to his room was the common room were the human and trolls gather to chat and hang out.

  


You open the vent and prop it open, the entrance is covered in dry blood which makes you shiver." Ok, John, let's burn it right here on the metal part then wait for the vent to do the rest." There was a small breeze always flowing through the vent, which made most rooms chilly and uncomfortable. For this plan, it was perfect, besides, John could always help the smoke along with his wind.

  


You work alongside John silently as you stack the dried plant until it was all in place. Taking the lighter you got from Dave out, you light the pile. John pushes it with his wind making sure that the smoke flows through fully. You can't help but walk behind John wrapping two arms around him.

  


"John do you think this will"- a cough cough- "work?" You both listen closely to the sound of the clown coughing.

  


" Aww bro where did all this miracle come from? Makes me want to up and lay down." You and John smile facing each other for a kiss well done. Closing the lid to the vent you make your way into the creepy hall. 

  


The smoke hung in the air making everything foggy and thick. You and John cough suddenly lacking oxygen. You hear a metal latch and jump in front of John to see Gamzee jump down from the vent above. His face is red soaked with blood, he grins like an idiot eyeing you. 

  


"Oh hey Karbro, I don't know how but the halls all full of miracles. I do t know about you two but I could really use some faygo."

  


" Go wash yourself up Gamzee." You spit out your sentence harsh and to the point. He nods and walks back to his room, which is most likely full of smoke.

  


You feel drowsy and look over to John, he's also looking tired and half asleep now clinging to your arm. Walking by the common room you both here fits or giggling and decide to check it out.

  


What you see if both hilarious, erotic, and troubling.


	18. huh? Who are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a shorter chapter but iv been busy, and i plan the next one to be like......wow....just.....  
> iv been daydreaming all day ! i just have to get it down on paper XD  
> well have fun you little butt holes <3 if your still reading this....i love you guys and your comments :D

Your greeted by the sound of giggles and half naked trolls and humans all sitting in a circle. Most are without shoes and socks. Eridan, Feferi, and Sollux are playing naked twister which you avoid looking at promptly upon taking notice. 

  


"Come on Karkat! Let's go play, it looks like so much fun!"

  


You look around the room and see some tables and chairs unturned. You figure they must have panicked at first seeing the smoke but then calmed down after it took effect. And began doing whatever the fuck they were doing now.

  


"What the hell ARE they doing John?" You ask looking over to John for answers. " There playing strip truth or dare! It looks so fun. He suddenly gasps. The twinkle in his eye tells you he's in one of his pranking moods, sure enough, he lessens his grip on you.

  


" Karkat, let's go in, no one knows were together, it's a perfect way to tell them! It'll be hilarious!"  
You feel like this is a bad idea though you nod anyway. You feel a tug at your arm, then before you know it your sitting in the circle next to John. It's smaller than you thought. In the circle sat Jade, Nepeta, Equius, Dave, Rose, and Kanaya. 

  


Amusingly Kanaya was the one mostly naked, only left in her light Purple colored underwear sitting next to Rose. She evidently looked proud to wear her matesprit's color. 

  


Your mind was fuzzy and it takes you a second to notice your name was finally called. "Karkat truth or dare?" Rose gazes over at you expecting an answer. " Oh! Uhh, fuck dare." She smiles slowly eyeing you like a piece of meat which scares you slightly. 

  


" I dare you to kiss Dave And pretend to like it!"

  


" How about fucking no." 

  


" Oh come on you know you want a piece of-" You cut Dave off with a glare. " Dude just take your shirt off and ask the next person."

  


You reach for your shirt pulling it over your head seeing John the first one to giggle. The bites and scratches from making love with John still eminent on your skin. Everyone stared mouths open. The marks were pretty obvious. "IT WAS THE FUCKING CAT OK!!" 

  


Half just nod satisfied with your answer too high to question. Rose slumps against Kanaya's shoulder lazily looking in your direction. " Now it's your turn to ask Karkat." 

  


You think humming in contemplation before pointing to Jade. " Truth or dare you human barkbeast." She smiles before replying with truth.

  


" Do you really have an affinity for these sausage things?"

  


" Why yes.... Do you have any snausages?" You shake your head and she glares and snarls at you. Next thing you know Jade picks up one of Vriska's 8 balls and hurls it at your head in spite.

  


Lucky for you, you were paying attention and dodge the blunt object hearing it smash beside you. 

  


\--------------------------

  


Be John. John pay attention. You fail to pay attention your too high.

  


Your now laying on your back feeling the cool floor, everything goes black. Your head pounds and you reach up ghosting your hand over the bump on your head. You're no longer on the floor, your in a bed.

  


" HE'S AWAKE!" You struggle to open your eyes, everything seems so bright. You hear the scampering of feet after the loud voice. Then you are alone. " Hey bro you alright? Karkat just ran off to get Rose."

  


You finally manage to open your eyes glancing over at the cool kid beside you. " Who are you?"

  


" Ha that's a good one John, ya I'm not falling for that. That's about as funny as the world suddenly running out of apple juice. Which would be pretty unfunny Egbert. Speaking of funny did you know that a pickle isn't a pickle unless it bounces when you drop it? I guess that would make you a pickle then wouldn't it? You hit the ground pretty hard."

  


You recognize the speech... But he's miles away isn't he..."Dave?" 

  


"See you're a filthy liar. Need something to drink?" 

  


"But your miles away!" You sit up quickly suddenly feeling dizzy looking around the room you stumble to the nearest garbage lowering your head to empty the contents of your stomach. You almost panic seeing yourself throw up red, the first thing that comes to mind is that its blood but you chalk it up to tomato soup or something.

  


" Oh my god dude! Do you need help?.... Want me to hold your hair back?"

  


Ya ok your convinced. It's definitely Dave. You try to reply only making yourself retire another helping of red from your mouth into the garbage.

  


" Can you really not remember anything?" Dave asks curiously. You do the only thing you can do, you nod and choke out the words "can't remember" as you toss up what you assume to be your lunch.

  


" Well..." Dave's slow to start speaking making a large pause as if deciding what to say next. " Don't you remember John, we're kind of going out."

  


" Huh!?" You cough loudly into the can assuming your finished vomiting, keeping your head still in case there's another wave. " B-But I'm not a homosexual Dave." 

  


\---------------------------- 

  


Be Dave.

  


You have another chance, another chance to start over! You just need a way to sell it. Now that the smokes were gone you could think clearly. You think back to the incident remembering Karkat covered in scratches. You could sell this.... This could work.

  


" I can prove it!"

  


"How?" John replies quickly looking up at you from the trash can.  
" Take off your shirt, I left a few marks from our last 'session'." He turns dark red slowly removing his shirt getting up to look in lengthily mirror next to the bed. To your amusement, he's also covered in scratches, though most if the marks were healed by now. He swallows nervously and looks to you then back at the mirror. 

  


" I .....I guess you are telling the truth. But where are we?"  
" Oh, well we met up with the trolls and found this huge empty place! We have a shit ton to explore but I think this was a military base or something. You got hit on the head by a flying eight ball that Jade threw at Karkat. Oh and another thing." 

  


He tilts his head at you looking dizzy and overcome with information.

  


" No one knows that we're going out and Karkat's your creepy stalker. I bet he'd do anything to get into your pants. I hate that guy."

  


He looks troubled for a second then stands walking over to you embracing you in a hug. You hug back smiling over his shoulder as he shakes in your arms.

  


\------------- 

  


Be Karkat. Your hearts beating fast worried for your matesprit as you run through the hall with Rose and Kanaya. They both run equally fast just behind you. 

  


You open the door to Dave hugging what looked to be a very pale John. Red hot anger flares behind your eyes as you see Dave's filthy hands on John. To your surprise, John looks up at you startled then hides his face against Dave's chest.

  


"What the fuck is going on here."


	19. Bark!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe ...69 kudos  
> I love you guys  
> So I'm super busy so I decided while I wait for work I'm going to upload this from my phone for a change. I pray this works! Coding is going to be a bitch to do....

" W-who is that?" Comes a little muffled shaky voice from John. He's staring at you from Dave's grasp with wide eyes, you can see his bare shoulders peaking out from behind Dave making you growl louder. John hides his face hearing your angry growls and you stop.

  


" Strider what did you do to him!?" Your tone is harsh and demanding. Kanaya raises a brow at this but says nothing.

  


" Hold up mr grumpy troll. Our boy John here can't remember anything."  
Your prepared to relentlessly scream and yell at Dave, taking a large breath only to be cut off by Rose.

  


" What are your symptoms John? Head hurt? Dizzy?" He nods to both still covering his face.  
" He also threw up a bit and like I said he can't remember anything." Dave pets John's shivering head calmly trying to sooth him. Progressively John gets worse until he finally speaks.

  


" Can the angry creepy stalker troll leave?"

  


Your speechless, you feel your pumper stop for an instant almost as if it was as shocked as you. "I...I'm leaving." And with that you get up and walk out without a second word heading to your room. You wouldn't have been able to forgive yourself if you broke down right there in front of the others.

  


\----------------------------

  


Be John.  
You still feel uneasy if not more. You thought that the strange creature would have given more of a fight, he seemed really upset at Dave though or was it you?

  


You feel Dave patting your head and you calm down slightly but it's accompanied by nausea and your head pounds. You pull away putting on your shirt shyly feeling like your surrounded by strangers. The fact that their concerned makes you feel a little better.

  


"Can someone tell me what's going on? How come your all here? Who's she?" You point to Kanaya her looking just as frightening as that Karkat fellow. Though you didn't really get a great look at that Karkat guy, it was more of his attitude that you were afraid of.

  


"I'm Rose's matesprit Kanaya."  
" Well that's a strange way to introduce yourself." Rose looks over at the taller grey woman kissing her cheek. Ok so they weren't dangerous. You look up at Dave feeling his arm still tight around you and blush. Being this close to another guy was weird and embarrassing.

  


You struggle out of his grip looking to the others for answers. " Ok, so what was the other guy's problem?"

  


Rose spoke first looking you up and down. " We are here because Karkat was concerned for your safety. He sat here for two days till you woke up."

  


" Might I interject Rose?"  
" You may Kanaya."  
" Regardless of your current condition. Wouldn't you think what you said to Karkat was a little harsh? To be honest I was quite surprised to see you treat anyone like that."

  


Ok now your really confused. Wasn't Karkat supposed to be a creepy stalker? You look up to Dave confused. 

  


" He's probably just a little tired, and his stomachs running on empty, can you blame him?"

  


"Ummm Rose?... Do you think ill get my memories back?"

  


She tilts her head thinking. " Just try to do things that are familiar, perhaps the memories will return on their own? Either way you weren't hit that hard. Judging by all of your symptoms you have a concussion just take it easy, maybe stay with Dave, he could help you incase there is any lasting effects. I would suggest Karkat but it appears you may have hurt his feelings. Kanaya what do you....she's not beside me anymore is she?" 

  


Dave shakes his head and she simply nods saying a quick good bye, then takes off leaving you alone with Dave.

  


He catches you off guard kissing your neck. The feeling isn't totally new but it feels different making you shudder. " What are you doing?"

  


" Trying to jog your memory." He replies quickly with the same tone he always does which fails to reassure you. " Dave stop I should maybe t-talk to the others first!"

  


" We're alone in your room, and iv missed you." You feel a dark chill run up your spine making you swallow thickly. " Can I at lest have some food first?" 

  


" Oh ya sure, I haven't had my grub loaf yet so you can have it." He hands you the strange green gelatinous meat slice on the plate and you scoop some to take a slow bite only to regret it afterwards. It tasted like sour cinnamon and mushrooms making you gag. " Oh ya.... I should have warned you first. Try not to let it touch your tongue....ever."

  


" Is this all there is!?"

  


" Well there's fruit gushers but everyone's really sick of them."

  


You hold out your hand to Dave. " May I have some gushers?" He digs into his pocket pulling out a green package handing them to you to be promptly devoured.

  


After you were finished you asked again "where am I ?"  
"This is your room." He sits beside you on your bed placing an arm around your shoulders, it makes you feel uneasy and you pull away.  
" Maybe we should hold off on the touching Dave ...I'm still a little uneasy. And everything feels so new and I'm a little freaked out. Hey where's my Da-?" You hear a loud echoing bark from the hall making you shudder and ache."  
"......never mind." 

  


The picture flashed in your head like a distant memory, your Dad and an older woman slaughtered. There was a white chess board ... Something with clouds, you hear a bark again and pain floods your whole head bringing you back to reality. Your being shaken by a girl that looks much like yourself, she's saying sorry over and over again shaking your shoulders hard and crying.

  


"Jade! Stop shaking me!" You blink a few times surprising yourself. You don't know who this woman is, at lest you don't think you do.She smiles brightly. " You remember me!? I'm so happy!"

  


Little bits and pieces come rushing back to you. It's as if a thick fog had been lifted clearing a space in your head... Get it... Space.Enough of that John focus! You hug your ecto sister and though there are a lot of pieces missing, you know who she is. And as weird as it is.. Something about frogs?

  


You feel unsure yet so you nearly whisper your next words. " Sis?... Is that you?" It's hard to forget her and her constant need to invade your space. You pat her head and she hugs you tighter. "A-air... That was a thing until now."

  


"Sorry! Woof..... Sorry again."  
" It's alright, thanks to you I know that I can get my memories back! Then I'll be back to pranking in no time! ... I still prank right?" 

  


Jade and Dave look at each other slowly before reluctantly nodding.  
" Great! So who else do I hang out with?"

  


Jade stands on the back of her bright red heels thinking. " Oh that would be Ka-" Dave stops her in her tracks by slapping his hand over her mouth. "Don't worry about him Jade, he's probably knee deep in the waters of lock ness and he's the angry monster ready to lash out and pull any unsuspecting sailor down with him. No matter how much you try to drain that lake you'll still fail in your attempt. He's filled the lake with his tears and there's an unending supply." She just blinks a few times confused starring at Dave.

  


" John told Karkat to leave and that he was freaking him out. How did it go again? A creepy angry stalker troll."  
She gasps looking over at you in shock.  
  
"You hurt Karkat's feelings!?"


	20. Where's the rosemary spice? Oh never mind i found it on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I typed this all out on my phone explaining why the chapters small blah blah broke up with my boyfriend I'm ok though since the relationship wasn't the best and the sex could have been better. Anyway! I'm still planning to make a oneshot johnkat fanfic for you guys called "Love Bites" on valentines day ( singles awareness day for others)! I hope you all look forward too this! Don't forget to comment and kudo my work. <3 I love you all and the comments you leave!

You are Karkat and you're currently staining your pillowcase pink. You cry silent tears of frustration and sadness. You feel like you lost your matesprit and there's nothing you can do. He can't even remember who you are. It's hopeless-knock knock-. You broken out of your thought by a subtle yet stern knock on your ruined door forcing you to wipe your face replacing your frown with a scowl.  
" What do you want!?"

  


" It's me Kanaya and I believe that you require someone to speak too."

  


" I'm fine!" You reply quickly.

  


" Karkat... Please refrain to lying around me. I can see you through the door." You can see her inspecting your door and you sink below the covers on your mattress. You hear the click of the door as it opens along with the click of her heels against your cold cement floor till she reaches the carpeted area of your " bedroom" side of the room. " Karkat what's the matter. If it was the usual of his insults then I would expect you to get upset. But this is extreme for you...Also, might I add that your missing proper sleeping arrangements. Along with two large holes in your door."

  


You lower the blankets preparing to scowl when you see her sit next to you. You say nothing, you just continue to scowl with your tear stricken face. To your surprise, she pats your head. " Come now Karkat... What happened?"

  


You didn't think it could. Maybe you're just getting soft but that pat on your head broke the dam. The floodgates are open and there's no one in the fucking control room to turn it off. You actually cry in front of her. It wasn't until you were in her arms crying against her chest did she look around. She takes notice of your and John's "special" items strewn over the floor and blushes darkly.

  


"Karkat? Was John... Special to you?" You nod and choke out another sob forgetting about the Mess. "He...I... We became matesprits finally...h-he doesn't even remember me... I look like a freak to him!"  
"No Karkat your not a freak...he was just scared. He didn't even know what to make of me." She's now petting your head softly and you begin to calm down until the image of John patting your head the same way brings on another wave of sobs. At this point, you can't even hold back. You just want to let all this feeling out so you sob harder curling in on yourself. "Karkat... Don't worry I believe you, rose thinks he'll gain his memories back. It's alright hush now." 

  


Her words fall on you and sound as if spoken through the water. You try to look up at her but your vision is clouded and covered with tears making everything red and murky. "He... He's with Dave, he, he can't be with Dave!"

  


"And why can't he be with Dave?"  
  
You freeze your eyes are open looking down. She knows there's something wrong and forces you to sit up to look at her. "What did Dave do?"

  


" He umm well me and John swapped bodies with a machine...and then...."

  


As you explained her face flashed from concerned to anger in a second. It took far too long to explain the more ...intimate parts but she forces them out of you and you confess everything about Dave's crime and what John did to Dave. You were worried at first about anyone believing you. You and Kanaya never spoke about it, but she feels like a moirail to you and your glad that she's so protective but you worry. 

  


" What do you think I should do about it?....Kanaya?" You swear you hear her snarl and you flinch.

  


" Rose took my lipstick away...." At first, you question why until you remember that Gamzee's back and hooked on weed brownies making him safe to keep around again. You also have mixed feeling about your ex moirail but you cast that aside ... It was your fault anyway." Kanaya ... No more killing." 

  


She sighs loudly looking down at you smiling softly. " Your right Karkat.... I might get blood on my dress." You reach up papping her cheek and she smiles. " What about that movie you love so dearly? The human red version?"

  


"Fifty first dates? It's not bad but..... Oh, you mean... Try to make John fall in love with me again?" She nods petting your head. " I can watch Dave while you go get you.... Prize?"

  


"Well I've already pailed him and know what he likes so this should be easy!" Regrettably, you finish your sentence turning bright candy red. She smiles and nods " I know".

  


Your about to hide your face in a double face palm when you snap your gaze back to her in shock."You knew!? Who told you!!!!??"

  


"Your room did...you should really learn to clean up after yourselves...take me and Rose for example.... It's like we were never in the room after a cleanup. By the way, you have some codes you need to share. But I'll get them later. You should rest."

  


She kisses your forehead making you blush darker."Wait...rooms? What rooms? .... Not in the public kitchen I hope!" She stands smiles then winks as she turns to leave..... You're never eating from the kitchen table again...


	21. Quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short with reason ;)

Your Karkat. After a night of sulking, you finally gain the courage to find John. ( after you've watched 50 first dates four or five times). You make your way to John's room about to knock on the door when something hits you. It's too quiet, there's no movie playing, no laughter, no snoring, nothing. You open the door looking around. Nope, he's not here! " Fuck!"

  


Panic sets in as you run to Dave's room, you left him for a full day with Dave! Dave of all people! 

  


When you reach his door you hear them. 

  


" Are you sure this is going to work Dave? I'm really nervous..."  
" It'll be fine bro just chill... Maybe close your eyes?"

  


You want to open the door but you stop. What if you do something stupid? You bite your lip looking over to the opening to the large vents. Maybe a peek....Just a tiny one.

  


\------------------------- 

  


You try to be quiet as you crawl into the vent. The air inside smells off and a little stale but you ignore it. For once you're thankful for your eyes, most of the time the bright light the humans needed to see, hurt your eyes. The vent was pitch black and felt nice for a change. Oh, crawl back! You passed Dave's room! 

  


You back up calming your breathing trying to ignore the fact that your pulse was beating in your ears and the sound of your breath echoed off the metallic walls of the vent. You clutch at your chest as your eyes fall on John and Dave. You're angry yet curious. You've never seen John with another person and you have to admit the thought does get you warm.... But it's Dave he's with. 

  


You have to think about what you do next......

  


(( ok I had a direction where I wanted to take this, but I would love to have a vote in the comments. Well that's settled now >:) I hope to have next chap uploaded soon!))


	22. Don't mind the mess

You swallow hard as you stare at the two in front of you through the metal slits of the vent. They're both naked, John looking nervous as Dave smirks slightly. 

  


"I'm gonna get serious with you John. I'm really looking forward to spending time with you." His back is to you, head turned to the side talking to john who's sprawled on the bed.To your surprise, he reaches up taking off his shades placing them on the nightstand. You swallow feeling your blood pressure soar only making the pounding in your ears louder. You watch as John squirms on the bed his eyes needy and confused, you want to reach out and touch him but you are scared... He called you a stalker before...This would only prove his point. So you decide to sit and watch to make sure your precious matesprit isn't hurt.

  


Your blush darkens as John closes his eyes and reaches down. " Wait!" Cried Dave making John stop to look over. " I'll do that for you..." John's face darkens and he nods.

  


"Open your mouth." He follows Dave's instructions silently, opening his mouth taking in his fingers to suck and lick them. Your eyes were wide as you watched John coat Dave's fingers with spit. Once satisfied he pulls them out making John whimper in protest, burning for attention. You feel warm as you watch in a trance eyeing the trail of saliva that connects between Dave's two fingers and John's tongue. 

  


Dave moves his hands down, slick and ready to push his fingers slowly into John. It comes to no surprise to you when John takes them with ease. You hardly even register what you're doing at this point as you watch John's cock spring to life. You almost moan out loud as your hand kneads your squirming bulge through your pants. Your pumper beats fast in your chest as adrenaline moves through your system.

  


After a minute you find your lower half naked your hand tightly around your bulge as you watch John take Dave's fingers. The face John made was different from when you pailed him, it was pure lust, his eyes were closed and when open they were glazed over and needy. It made you feel better knowing that Dave couldn't make John look at him, he was still yours. As long as Dave doesn't hurt him you were alright, extremely upset ya but alright if it meant you get to drink up the face that John was making.

  


They were panting loudly now allowing you to make small noises of your own. You watch forcing your right eye open as Dave inserts another finger, making John rock against his fingers trying to feel more. You grip your bulge harder as you moan louder mouth opening wildly. Your mind goes blank and you almost give yourself away with a moan until you register two fingers in your mouth, you suck them gratefully muffling your moan. "That's it Karbro..Don't want you up and getting caught...." Your eyes shoot open looking down seeing Gamzee's fingers in your mouth, his head also rests on your shoulder and he gives you a lazy smile. " Don't worry...I'm here to help a brother out.... Just watch and let yourself drift on miracles." Gamzee's other hand snakes around your chest moving down to your nook pushing his fingers in making you squeak muffled by his fingers. 

  


John looks toward the vent for a second his glazed eyes clearing suddenly opening his mouth only to yelp as Dave thrusts into him.

  


John clings to the blankets unable to speak as Dave's stiff member assaults his prostate making him moan. John continues to stare at the vent moaning louder than before, his face flat against the bed as Dave continues his assault. "Brother you feel all kinds of wet, I think I need to step it up a notch...I do owe you after all...remember to keep the quiet Best friend." You feel yourself nodding unable to tear your eyes away from John's. You feel yourself hoisted up by Gamzee's hands exposing your nook to the cold air of the vent opening. You silently scream feeling Gamzee's rather large bulge push into you tight nook from behind. Your toes curl and your ears lower before reminding yourself to breathe. 

  


"F-Fuck Egbert! You got really tight!" Dave grunts panting louder reaching forward to jerk John's neglected member.

  


Your face is flushed as Gamzee slowly moves in and out of your nook, never going fully in due to his size.  
He doesn't need to move much since its a troll bulge in you and not a human one. You are great full for this worried that you might give yourself away. Your bulge writhes in front of you once again until you lift your hand to grab and squeeze it.

  


"I....I'm so close." John moans loudly tugging at the sheets. You rest your eyes on John and your pumper practically stops, tears beading up in the corners of your eyes. John's face is full of love, you knew it...it must be striders dick...you can't blame him. Human dicks felt so much better then any troll bulge, even the name sounded better! "Let it go, brother. Release your miracles." 

  


Gamzee's squirming intensifies deep inside of you as you both cum in the vent shaking and silent. Gamzee paps your head calmly as he slowly pumps into you. You blush darkly feeling Gamzee filling you, giving you a slight tummy at the sheer amount entering your nook. You only twitch managing to look up through watery eyes. 

  


"J-John! Fuck I'm cumming!" Dave's eyes are tight and John panics. " O-Outside P-Please!"Dave pulls himself out of John stroking himself as he gazes down at your matesprit. John strokes himself at the same time moaning loudly, his climax at fast approach.

  


"JOHN!!!" Dave's the first to cum coating John's chest in his white genetic fluid. John doesn't even seem to notice as he arches his back cumming hard. "KARKAT!!!!!!" 

  


Your still hazy and yet your eyes widen your still cumming dribbling genetic material. The shout from John electing a strong spurt of cum in the midst of your long orgasm. You glance at Gamzee and one of his eyes are closed, you must have clamped down on his bulge judging by the look on his face. 

  


Dave gasps finding his bearings looking down at John tired and Surprised." What did you say?" Dave stares down at John, disbelief written all over his face. " You heard me, Dave! By the way, your right it did jog my memory and you are NOT MY MATESPRIT!" Your heart swoons at him saying matesprit over boyfriend but it's short lived as Dave yells back breaking his constant "cool calm kid look". " I HAVE LOVED YOU WAY LONGER THEN KARKAT, Why don't I get to be happy.....fuck you, John... At least I tried... I fucked up once." He slips on his boxers as he speaks, John doing the same as well as wiping off his chest with Dave's sheets, " I just thought this was an opportunity that we could start out fresh." 

  


As they fight Gamzee takes the moment to pull out of you, purple and red gushing from your nook hitting the cold metal below, dripping out of the vents into Dave's room. Dave turns toward the vent."What the fuck is-?" He's cut off short by a loud crack as John's fist connects with his jaw. You gasp covering your mouth searching for your pants finding them soaked amongst the red/purple puddle pooling in the grooves of the vent. Gamzee drops a pair of his polka-dot pants on your head with the same old dopey smile he usually has. Your about to reject them when you pull them away out of you eyes only to see that Gamzee was already gone... Sneaky bastard.

  


Another smack emanates through the air as Dave punches John back catching him in the chest. You feel the urge to growl heighten, though you can't just pop up, so you clean yourself off with the dry half of your ruined pants, putting on Gamzee's larger pants.

  


You look up horrified as Dave and John exchange punches. Both their chests bruised heavily. Dave looking worse than John. " I'm not going to be your little fuck toy, Dave! You tricked me!"

  


You place a hand on your chest trying to calm yourself only to choke out a little inaudible sob. You should have stopped Dave regardless of your outcome, and on top of that... You let Gamzee of all trolls have his way with you. The evidence of it still dripping out the vent and most likely... Down his wall. 

  


You continued to watch them fight, John never once needed to use his powers. All he needed was his strength, for a guy his size, he sure had a lot of it. Then again his weapon of choice was a hammer. 

  


The worst part of it was hearing the gross snaps and cracks when fist and flesh collided. In the end, Dave was beat laying unconscious on his own floor, John grumbled to himself pulling a pair of joke glasses from his sylladex, mustache large nose and slinky eyes included setting them on Dave's face before he to your horror ... Walking toward the vent. 

  


Slowly he lifts the lid seeing you curled up in fear... You must look pathetic and guilty right now being caught in the act. To your surprise, his eyes softened and he held out his hand to yours squeezing it gently.

  


"Karkat.... It's ok. You can come out now." His warm hand greets you stroking your cheek making you lean against his touch.

  


"But...I ...." You are cut off by a sob lowering your head in shame. " I'll forgive you if ...you forgive me?"

  


You feel John's long slender fingers on your chin as he tilts your head up to look at you." Open your eyes Karkat it's ok." Slowly you open your eyes to look at John. He closes the distance between your faces and kisses you softly helping you out of the vent with his hands, never leaving your lips. He closes the lid to the vent behind you then turns to face you.

  


He continues to smile at you softly feeling your hair in his fingers. You can tell he feels bad, which would upset you if he wasn't trying his damn hardest to make you feel better." If it wasn't for that face... I wouldn't have remembered..." He kisses your cheek and you blush.

  


" You could see my face....?" Your voice is quiet and you are embarrassed as you squirm on the spot nervously. " I could see a lot more than just your face Karkat...you both gave me quite a show." 

  


"W-what!?"

  


"Oh when did Eridan get here?" He teases you raising one eyebrow as he smirks and you actually crack a small smile. " Oh, my gog really John!?" He laughs and you calm down a bit. 

  


"So uhh ...what now?"  
"Well Karkat, I'm going to start with putting on pants." You realize something shouting for him to wait. John turns to you slowly giving you a curious look." Is that a no on the pants?

  


" N-no that's not what I was going to ask...how could you see? I was in the vent. How could you see my face?" 

  


"Well there's a slant in the vent cover right? Well..if I crouch or say...push my head down against the bed I can see inside. I thought you could tell by the way you were staring at my eyes." You both go red looking at each other kissing again snaking arms around each other in a warm hug. " I'm sorry I forgot you Karkat...I'm so ashamed.I even said something means..." 

  


" I'm sorry I pailed Gamzee."

  


"Karkat... I think that was pretty much surprise sex ...did you even get a choice?" 

  


"......put on your pants you idiot."

  


"I can't Karkat."  
"Why the fuck not? It's weird doing all of this next to Dave's unconscious pranked body..."  
"I'm immobilized by your love~" 

  


You feel your face burn as you push the idiot back toward his pants and shirt. "NOPE! Pants John!"

  


He smiles and slowly allows him to be pushed. " I'll make this up to you Karkat! I promise! Just you wait I'll make you swoon so hard your heart stops!"

  


"S..sure John...just fucking put on some pants dammit."

  


As you leave Dave's room you turn around looking at Dave kicking him once incredibly hard to the leg. You pause thinking before walking into his bathroom. "Karkat come on!" 

  


"Just a second." You grab one of his razors walking back over to Dave shaving off half of his right eyebrow grinning at your handy work. " Okay, I'm ready to go. You put away the razor running out excited over what he's got planned. Your not gonna lie but ever since you and John got together, you just couldn't keep your hands off him. A part of you felt sorry for Dave but after what he did. If he came near John again, you wouldn't hesitate to bring harm to the asshole. A human can still live after their arms and legs have been broken, can't they? He better hope so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the correct choice was made........ What do you guys think?
> 
> * turns quizzically to readers*


	23. Movie night part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short wow I got a new boyfriend! He's very sexual and fun ;) I'm gunna get a few bruises and bite marks from this one ! So excited! ( he's also a guy I crushed on in high school so I'm super happy)

After a day of chatting to Kanaya updating her and rose on John's situation and his new found memory, Karkat slowly makes his way back to what John calls their 'love nest'. Hearing John call his room that brought not only blood to Karkat's cheeks but a small pinch to John's arm making him and Karkat grin like idiots.

  


\---------------------------  
Be John, we haven't been him in a while.

  


You reach placing the last candle in place above your bed. This was going to be so corny and hot that Karkat will explode! Speaking of hot corn you place a bag of popcorn ready to go in the microwave and alongside that a bowl. You plan to sex up Karkat good then snuggle up to him with a movie. You hold back a small squeal at how amazing this is gonna be for him. You want this to be as intimate as possible for both of you. 

  


You sigh loudly and happily to yourself as you light the candles sprawled around your freshly cleaned room.(it was odd not having to step over dirty clothes)

  


Your normal sheets were swapped with bright red silk sheets, which actually felt really nice. Maybe you'll just keep them there. You placed heart pillows and anything red you could find all over the room and to top it all off you made one of those troll pile things he likes to make, only this one was full of red cloth and had one of Karkat's sweaters and one of your shirts at the top. You nod at the neatness of the pile pleased with yourself for remembering.

  


Oh you hear him outside the door you place chocolates on the bed and fix one of the roses sitting in the vase on your desk."Just a second Karkat!" You run over to the door turning around to aim your wind at a basket of rose petals to toss them in the air above your bed, they drift slowly down like snowflakes as you open the door.( You didn't expect them to float down like they did but figured it was a nice bonus!) 

  


" Hey are you.....finished....."  
Your grin spreads seeing Karkat's mouth open in shock. He places one hand over his mouth and ..oh shit is he crying? Quickly you pull him inside shutting and locking the door behind him.

  


" So, what do you think?" You know he likes it, you can see the red tears beading at the corner of his eyes. He blinks slowly forcing the tears to flow down his face. You wrap your arms around him standing behind him whispering into his ear.

  


" I hope this makes up for everything. Tonight it's just us ok Karkat."  
He nods and you take the opportunity to kiss his neck. You don't expect it when he whips around to kiss you deeply. You smile at him only pulling away slightly to take in his face." Just you -kiss- and me -kiss- and the bed -kiss- finishing it off with your favorite movie and chocolates." You kiss him again and he looks up at you speechless.

  


"How the hell did you pull this off? John this is...wow...it's amazing, over the top and just ..wow....fuck did you make a pile?" You nod proudly as he walks over to inspect it. Your grin widens when his face flushes red seeing both your clothes in the pile. " You like it?" You say as you walk up to him. Karkat turns looking at you giving one of his own grins before grabbing your hand pulling you back onto the pile cuddling up to your side. He's warm and extremely affectionate purring and hiding his face in your neck.

  


\----------------------

  


Be the Romantically overloaded Karkat. 

  


A million things run through your think pan at this moment but only one thing registers. John, John did this, he did this all for me!  
You can't believe how red you're getting so you bury your face into John's neck. You purr loudly feeling his warm embrace as you cuddle him on the pile.

  


He wraps around you and by the sound of the small chuckle, the smug idiots probably smiling. You kiss his neck nibbling the tender area softly. Your going to be as gentle as you can, John's a human after all, and this is special.

  


You purr as you lick his neck, his gentle fingers stroking your head sending shivers down your back. " I human love you so much John, this is amazing, I can't get enough of this room... Your still the best thing in here John." 

  


He looks down at you softly as he smiles. " Karkat... That was super corny."  
" You started this John, you were asking for it."  
"Ok, maybe I was a little." He kisses your cheek and your cheeks light up despite your will. 

  


"Let's get undressed." He nudges your neck with his nose breathing hotly against your neck, you nod in response and reach for the bottom of your shirt only to have him stop you. " What's wrong?"

  


" I want to undress you." You blush deeply standing and moving to the foot of the bed watching John get up behind you making your stomach do flips.

  


John kneels in front of you kissing your stomach as he exposes more of your bare skin making you shiver at each teasing kiss. Slowly he makes his way up till he's at your collarbone. Swiftly and flawlessly he lifts the bundled shirt above your head throwing it to the side kissing you lastly placing his hands on your hips.

  


You never knew John could be so ..so...." Your an idiot."  
" But I'm your idiot!" He smiles and the weird fluttery feeling in your chest returns." Shall I return your affection by removing your shirt as well?"

  


"Only if you want to." He kisses you quickly smiling and you get to your knees. Only that you overestimated your height and end up eye level with the stiff bulge of your matesprit pressed up against his pants in such a way that its obvious and you blush darkly frozen on the spot.  
" That's a little low for my shirt don't you think Karkat?" He chuckles and you blush darker feeling like you made a mistake, but no, your Karkat Vantas and romance is your thing, you will not fucking ruin this!

  


With red still tinting your cheeks you lean forward kissing him through his jeans making him gasp and twitch underneath. "K-Karkat." You look up innocently, sticking out your tongue pushing it against the bulge hidden by denim. Giving it one tentative lick.

  


"K-Karkat m-my shirt!" You can tell he loves this by the way he breathes. It's ragged and every gasp and moan sounds lustful and hot as you continue to lick him, making a damp spot on his pants. After a few minutes of teasing, you feel more in control and move uplifting his shirt with one hand to lick his pale flesh enjoying the squeaks and squirms from John.

  


"K-Kar your amazing." His fingers slowly run through your hair as you continue probing the strange small hole on his stomach with your tongue suddenly making him giggle.

  


"Karkat that tickles!" He tries to push you away but his strength betrays him zapped by laughing and you push him back onto the bed instead, assaulting his strange alien body with your tongue. You pull away from his slick stomach noting that everything was coating in a very pale red. This was gonna get messy....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes we're getting to the end sadly :( BUT! I plan to make an amazing serious type story, also John Kat!  
> I already have some of it made so I'm excited!


	24. It ended on a movie night part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im glad i finally got around to this, the wait has been long because i got sick(still am), then i was reading my grandma's book (morals of evil by rita van damme, its a great read) and i just started the first break iv had in three years! no work for a week from either of my jobs, woot! so i kick started it by sitting down and writing for a few hours.

You slide your fingers over his sides as John closes his eyes. You can't help but pity him when he looks like this. He's so content and wrapped up in everything you're doing. You can't help but grin knowing what your doing to him.

Inching up his shirt further you're greeted with those weird flesh nubs he calls 'nipples'. You lick your lips peppering kisses from his navel to one of his nipples. You lick it getting a pleasurable reaction from John as you continue to suck and nip at the sensitive spot on his chests. His breath hitches when you catch the stiffened nub between your teeth lightly. His hands rub through your black locks and you close your eyes, sucking and flicking your tongue, bringing up your other hand to tease the nub on the other side of his perfect lean chest.

You can tell John's biting his lip by the way he muffles his moans. So you pull up to face him. " John...don't be afraid to let me hear you. I...I love hearing your dumb voice." 

He smiles and nods. " I love your dumb voice to Karkat."

" Your such an idiot, I pity you so much. You have no idea." You lean up to John cursing inwardly about his height before kissing him sweetly then removing his shirt. "Oh!" You hear something bump John making you look over." Let's put the chocolates somewhere else out of the way, for now, Karkat." Karkat sets them aside, careful with the box making you smile slightly. You can tell John went above and beyond, wanting this to be perfect. " And yes Karkat before you ask, they are nut free so you can kiss me after you eat them.~" 

"Wow you're such a smug bastard aren't you." " How could you not want to shower me with love after something like this!? It's fool proof!" " Calm down John, if your ego gets any bigger we might need another 'love nest' ." A smile forms on your face, lips slightly curled at seeing John's small frown. The frown doesn't last as he stares intently at your growing smile.

Suddenly your horns are grabbed and a spark shoots down your spine. You moan from the sudden pleasure, feeling the constant ripples of heat through your body. You aren't even fully aware that John's kissing you, all you can do is moan into his mouth as his long fingers curl and stroke your short nubby horns.

" J-Johhnnnaahhh mmmMmnn uhhh f-uck.....yes naaah." You trail off into purrs and moans as John stares at you with eyes deep blue and clouded with lust. When you look into them you're reminded of fog on a lake. That is if you could see him, your eyes are shut tight as John experiments with your horns squeezing and rubbing the sensitive nerves. He was taking his time and you knew it. You loved it.

When he releases you, you feel weightless and warm. A slight tingly feeling still evident from the many strokes. You lay in John's arms purring loudly on top of him as he strokes your hair. You start feeling sleepy yet sleep is the furthest thing from your mind. Your warm and comfortable, the best way to describe it would be, that drunk feeling you get when you had just enough to make you warm and feel good and not sick.

Your hands are fuzzy and feeling had yet to return to your fingers as you fumble with your pants, sitting up straddling John you unzip your pants watching him swallow. His stiffness pushes against the denim of your pants and his strong enough for you to feel it. Laying down on John flat you kiss him lifting your hips pushing the pants down and off. John grunts at your shift in weight kissing you harder. Once you kick off the offending clothing you sit up again showing John your nook and mostly hidden bulge, the tip being the only part that you couldn't hold in.

  


You still feel clouded and fuzzy almost losing your balance when John hooks both of his arms under your legs hoisting you up and forward till both you knees rested on either side of John's head. You fell backward holding yourself up with two hands gripping John's chest making you lean at an angle. "WHAT THE FUUUuuuuuuck......mmnnnnahh!?!!"

  


Almost immediately the tip of your bulge is assaulted by John's warm mouth. You try as hard as you can to not let it slide out all at once afraid to make John choke. Slowly little by little you let it slide out into John's mouth and oh my gog he's sucking it fuck. You arch your back digging claws into John's stomach as he sucks and swirls his tongue around the exposed part of your bulge. The feeling is different than when he does this normal with your bulge already out. The tip feels amazing and makes you want to melt, the rest of your bulge burns with need, swelling inside of you threatening to slide out of its slick crevice. He hums and moans and you almost lose it, you gasp with your mouth open. You can't help but let the drool trickle down your chin. Your hands too busy holding on for dear life to wipe off your chin. Your tongues hanging out slightly as you gasp for air, the black of your eyes threatening to envelop the yellow, if not for the speckles of red, your eyes would have most resembled a meowbeast's. After your bulge finally extends fully you look down at John amazed. His mouth still wrapped around the base. His lips still flush against the flesh surrounding your bulge. You feel yourself squirm, taking a moment to registered the tip of your bulge now down his tight throat. He's breathing softly around your bulge through his nose, each time he does his throat clamps down on the tip of your bulge making you shiver.

  


" Oh my Gog John!" You drag out another long moan as he moves slowly, you can feel him almost gag as he moves back. Luckily he controls himself breathing in slowly.  
" J-just a second John." He makes a small needy whine as you pull out of his mouth. He's about to ask what you're doing till you turn yourself around getting on your knees. It made you flush darkly knowing John would get a better view of your nook in this position but somehow it made it all worth it. You feel yourself drip with anticipation as you unbutton his pants. Knowing that he was looking at you may have helped you slightly seeing as your bulge now eagerly searched, desperate for attention.

  


\---------------------------------

  


Be the bottom, be John. You look up with a dark tinge to your cheeks as you gaze up at Karkat. You can tell that Karkat loves the attention by the way he drips. Some genetic material drips down your cheek until your eager tongue catches it in a quick lick.

  


It's sweet like cherries just like the genetic material dripping from his bulge onto your chest. You shiver feeling cold air hit you, soon soothed with a warm wet tongue.

  


You pant breathing hotly against Karkat's bulge till it darts inside your mouths almost making you choke. Karkat pulls off you for only a moment mumbling a quick " sorry" you reply only by sucking him roughly gripping his sides making him moan loudly and arch slightly.

  


You chuckle then gasp as Karkat suddenly attacks your bulge with his mouth and tongue. For the next ten minutes, you and Karkat compete trying to make the other feel better. In the end, you won sucking his bulge while fingering his nook reducing Karkat to something similar to a puddle. He didn't have any strength left in him after you finished. He fell back to lie against the cooler silk red sheets, hair matted to his forehead gasping for air as he stares over at you. " That was...fuck Egbert."

  


" hehe You liked it that much?I hope you know Karkat, that this is far from over." You smile licking your fingers. He blushes and squirms slightly. " So Karkat, what would you like it today? It's your special day after all." He blushes looking down but not looking away as he mutters staring at you with a lowered head." I...I want you to...to." He blushes darkly as he tried to search for the words, it's adorable and makes your heart skip, you love it when Karkat's like this." I... I want you to make love to me...nice and slowly." You smile crawling over to him to peck his lips quickly as you slide your hand down to rub against his nook." You want it here Karkat?" He bites his lip nodding as you tease him."y-yes I want you in my nook J-John, please." He whimpers closing his eyes clawing the sheets.

  


You pull your hand away looking down at Karkat. You give him one more kiss taking your time to distract him while you position yourself at Karkat's nook. When your tip touches his entrance you can feel him shiver under you pushing harder into the kiss with need. You reluctantly pull away to look at Karkat. 

  


His smile is wide and tears of joy threaten to spill over, his gaze is locked on yours and when you thrust in he struggles to keep his eyes on you as he moans loudly and shivers beneath you. Just as he wanted you thrust slowly feeling every part of the troll you grew to love. Your face heats up and you moan loudly embarrassed. Looking at Karkat again his eyes are now closed, every thrust you do seems to make a small smile form on Karkat's lips. You kiss him and he kisses back.

  


\--------------------------------

  


Kiss back. You are Karkat and you have never been so content in your life. You kiss back gasping into John's mouth as he continues to thrust. You reach up with your hands to wrap them around John careful of your claws.

  


Every thrust feels amazing. You close your eyes and get lost in the feeling. You love how hard he is and how he fits perfectly in your nook. Each thrust pushes out on the walls of your nook spreading you in the most amazing way. John's tip being larger than a trolls, also push against that special spot each time to make your lips curl into a smile. You wrap your legs around him, pulling him in deeper with each thrust. It takes you a second to register that the sound you hear is you chanting John's name. You hear the clang of a bucket, moaning loudly you can feel your nook squeeze down on John's member. You can feel every little curve of him inside you, the way he twitches with need inside you sends shivers up your spine every time his human bulge jumps. You can feel him get bigger inside you, he must be close, feeling much the same you spread your legs to give him more room. Opening your eyes you blush darker as you gaze upon your matesprit's lusty eyes. He's watching your reactions moaning loudly, his hair is matted to his forehead as he moans your name loudly, his eyes closing for only a moment before he's looking at you again. The look on his face almost making you cum. Twisting your fingers in his wild raven hair, you pull him down for a kiss. You shiver when John finally bursts inside you, filling your shallow nook with his human genetic material. You shiver violently as you hold yourself back." B-bucket n-now." John doesn't hesitate, pulling you up and setting the bucket between your legs. You moan John's name loudly as he strokes your bulge watching you release into the bucket.

  


\--------------------------------

  


When Karkat finishes, John moves the pail into his inventory. They both look at each other feeling content and fuzzy." I love you Karkat."  
" I love you too John." They kiss then fall back together onto the soft bed. John pulls the blanket over Karkat then gets up. Karkat too out of it to notice lays still purring contently as he rides the fading waves of pleasure. He's brought out of it when John places two large pillows behind their heads, crawls in next to Karkat before setting the bowl of popcorn on his lap and then the box of chocolates on Karkat's. " What movie is it anyway?" John grins kissing Karkat on the cheek before speaking. "Fifty-first dates." 

  


"Oh my gog John."  
" What is there something wrong?"  
" No, nothing's wrong....it was perfect and you are perfect."  
" Oh thank god, I thought I messed up for a second." Karkat smiles kissing John's cheek laying against his shoulder." Just don't forget me ever again ok?" John smiles and nods.* "Don't worry... Never again. Oh, and yes we can keep the sheets and candles here if you want."  
Karkat smiles wrapping his arms around John's arm. "I would like that."

  


This was the start, of many movie nights to come. But no matter how many times they watched movies together. This night, by far. Was Karkat's favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> fun to play with, not to eat!


End file.
